Perco Cielo
by semifully
Summary: How was the sky being forgotten by the ones he love? That's what Tsuna wants to know and find out... Takes place after the Shimon Arc.
1. slow goodbyes

LOL. What the eff, Rena? You're working on another story! n_n ... Yeah. I couldn't help it. I just had this awesome idea one time and I had to take a shot at it!

So, I was thinking about my _Invisible Gems_ story and thinking "What if it was everyone else that forgot Tsuna, instead of Tsuna forgetting everyone?" Thus, this was born! And I was watching _Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika_ and it just motivated me to start this project! The mood just set it right! :3 So, yah. And it's an awesome anime! Hehe.

So, there is no romance in this. o_o;; Unless you squint? LOL. Um, so hehe. :D I hope you guys enjoy!

Oh, and the title means **Lost Sky**. :D It's Italian! I hope... Google Translate must not be lying to me!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! )':  
>And thanks to <strong>permasmile<strong> for proofreading, as usual! -heart- C: .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong> slow goodbyes

* * *

><p>The pictures were flying by really fast; like how they were projected in the old movie theaters. There were parts blocked with static. He wasn't sure if he was able to catch every single detail that was going on at this rate. However, he was able to catch the main point the images were depicting. It was a fight... A harsh fight between his old rival and a new, disgusting person who looked oddly like a...pineapple or watermelon? He wasn't sure which fit best.<p>

"_I won't do it. Even if I were to finish you... It wouldn't bring back... Peace... Turn yourself..."_

"_You're going to regret... You've done to me...!"_

"_It appears that... Has accepted his fate... He plans to duel... Head-on."_

"_I won't let up..."_

"_Don't get … Cocky!"_

"_Here I come!"_

"_Die!"_

The next few seconds were shown with sporadic shots. Flames were approaching each other at super quick speeds, but to him the pictures made the action seem like it was going in slow motion. Orange was quickly (slowly?) catching up to black. The eyes of each person were so frightening that they were giving him shivers of excitement, fear, and...worry.

The orange flame user's fist was rising. A punch was about to be delivered.

He widened his eyes. What was this...? Was that some illusion? That's odd. He tried looking at the expressions from everyone's faces in the scene. The owl, the red-haired boy with an eye color matching his hair color, and the baby didn't seem to notice the extra action taken place right there.

At the moment the punch was delivered, something stabbed the one who initiated the punch. The sky mixed with gravity flame user definitely felt the _stab_ in his body, but shrug off the damage. ...That stab was something crucial. Even he knew and he wasn't the one in the battle scene!

The watermelon head's spirit – or whatever it was – slipped out of the body. He recognized the regular owner's body. It belonged to the "Leo" guy who deceived him once before. Just when that watermelon head was about to make his escape, the portal vanished before him.

It was the perfect chance for the sky flame user to strike and deliver the final blow. And indeed it made the perfect mark. That melon head was defeated and thus concluded his dream.

Hm, only two in the morning. He was covered in cold sweat. Funny how he wasn't the one that was involved in the fight and yet he was dripping with cold sweat all over his forehead. And that was no ordinary dream. That was something that actually just _recently _happened, only around a day or two ago? That dream was telling him something... But why him?

They both had the sky flame running in their bodies. They were once rivals in a messed up game that involved much people to be hurt and lives to be sacrificed. They had fought until one admitted defeat, which was he himself. So why was he supposed involve himself with the winner of their past game?

He wiped the sweat off his forehead on put on a smirk. So fate had decided to intertwine their lives together once again. He was now supposed to be an ally of some sort? That's freaking ironic. Once enemies, and crazed enemies to say the least and now to be side by side to work with one another. Technically not work, but he was going to help his former enemy now.

Of course he didn't know that that was actually going to happen, but he had this feeling that he was going to end up helping the young teenage boy.

He ran a hand through his hair. Things were starting to get complicated...and interesting. That illusion from the dream wasn't just for show. That was the real deal, and Sawada Tsunayoshi's life was in danger because of that stab. Well...he had to admit he was _worried _for the other.

If he left his house now, he would be too late to make it to Tsunayoshi-kun. Well better late than never, the saying goes. The trip would take a while considering he lives on the opposite side of Japan of where Namimori was. And he had to look for a place to stay in Namimori. Good thing he was rich, right?

Byakuran put on a sly smile, but one full of worry. _Be ready, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm on my way._

**. . .**

Somewhere in Italy, a small child was crying her heart out while in her mother's arms. No matter how much the mother whispered soothing words to her, the young girl continued sobbing. The young woman tried everything a mother could do to calm her child, but nothing was working. This was getting a bit troublesome...

There must have been something that happened... And where did all the action take place? Of course. Namimori, Japan. The woman was sure something was happening or about to happen. This event was causing her young kid to sob late at night.

That was only a hypothesis, however. Still, she had a vibe... Something had happened to Sawada Tsunayoshi and that something was going to be...frightening. But she couldn't go there right now. She had to take care of her family here in Italy... Besides, she was the current Sky Arcobaleno. She was feeling sick... And she knew her time would be up soon.

There was only one thing to do, then.

"Aria-san!" a blond man shouted, opening the door of the room in haste. "What happened? I heard the princess crying and everyone woke up from it..." He surveyed the room, seeing his boss carrying the child in her arms. "There is no emergency...is there?"

Ah, perfect timing. Aria put on a faint smile. "Gamma, good for you to come here. Actually, I have something I need you to do." She held up the girl in her arms a little higher to get his attention on the crying kid. "Uni here has been crying, as you can see. I need you to send her to Japan."

Gamma widened his eyes a bit in shock. "What are you saying, Aria-san? You expect a five-year old child to stay by herself in Japan?"

"No, not like that." The boss of the Giglio Nero Family let out a soft chuckle. "I want you to send her to this one household."

"...Does it have to do with the boss of the Vongola Family?"

"Ah, yes. That would be correct. You see, Uni here is needed for the tenth boss of the Vongola Family. But I'm not talking about his household. I know there will be someone moving into Namimori soon. I want you to send her to that newcomer."

"Who would that be?"

The woman set down Uni on her bed and smiled. Her hands rose to the back of her neck and they started undoing the knot that held an orange colored pacifier. Taking the small necklace, Aria placed tied it around the crying girl's neck. Once the small necklace was placed on Uni, the pacifier brightened, calming the once crying girl down almost instantly.

"Oh, you will know once you see him. I'm sure."

**. . .**

Ugh, he was feeling worse than the day before.

It was still pretty early for him to even be up. Usually Reborn would be the one waking him with a hammer and that became his alarm clock nowadays, but he didn't need that today. His mother hasn't even started marking breakfast yet. Did he get up that early?

Tsuna slowly rose from bed. His head was pounding and his stomach was starting to hurt. No it wasn't a stomach ache or anything like that. He had good metabolism and his digestion was never a problem, thank you very much. It was just...ugh. It hurt so badly. The pain was increasing by a little bit every second, which made the boy not want to go to school.

_Ah, but I don't want to worry anyone. Gokudera-kun's going to make a huge fuss about it and everyone will end up doing something...crazy or stupid in trying to help. _Tsuna let out a sigh, groaning at the thought. _I'd rather just suck it up and go to school instead of facing all those... "treatments." _He couldn't help but shudder at the possibilities.

"Hey, Dame – ..."

"Hiiieee!" The brunet jumped up in surprise, seeing the baby hitman standing against the door post. That action didn't help his stomach at all. "R-Reborn! Wh-what are you doing h-here? Don't scare me like that!"

Instead of smirking like he usually did when his student was acting stupid, Reborn put on a frown. "Is something wrong, Tsuna?"

_If Reborn figures out I'm in pain, he'll train me until I get out of my sickness! I don't want that either! That baby will just torture me until no end... And he might get Colonnello to help him...! No! I don't want that! They'll just kill me!_

"Everything is fine," Tsuna said, trying to sound believable. "I'm just a bit tired...I guess. You never see me waking up this early, right? Hahaha..."

The fedora wearing infant narrowed his eyes at his student. There was something about the boy today. Tsuna was trying to hide some pain, he was sure of that. Reborn knew that there was some stupid reason for the brunet trying to suck up to the pain. However, he was getting this...nagging annoyance in his head. There was more to that. Tsuna probably didn't know what, either.

It smelled a lot like death.

Tsuna gulped. What was Reborn thinking right now? Possible ways to get his body stronger so he could fight an illness? That sounded scary... Reborn was going to make him run around the school – no, around the town! Reborn was going to make him fight against ocean waves that looked really deadly... He was going to fight countless hours against the baby and end up getting beat up badly. No, he was afraid of getting even more inj –

"If you're feeling okay, then start getting ready for school. Come and get breakfast once you're done."

With that said, the fedora wearing baby was out of sight.

Tsuna couldn't help but get shivers up his spine. Damn, that baby looked scary. He was starting to feel nervous...and his stomach was hurting even more. He felt like he was stabbed in the spot. ...Ugh, he was starting to think stupid.

_Well, whatever. I have to get breakfast before Lambo steals everything!_

**. . .**

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

They turned behind them to see Tsuna breathing a little...irregularly. They only had five minutes to get to school in time, but at the rate the brunet was walking it was going to take around fifteen or twenty minutes. If it was any ordinary day, the trio would be running for the school building as usual. Something was off concerning the Vongola boss.

The brunet looked pale, just like a ghost. The Rain and Storm Guardians had no idea that this color on their best friend could...scare them so much. He appeared – dare they say it – dead. Tsuna looked as if he was going to collapse on the concrete floor any second. ...Maybe it was because their beloved boss was still too tired from waking up early? They were, without a doubt, surprised to see the brunet already set for school. And they were surprised to see him wobbly looking.

"J-Juudaime, maybe you should rest at home," Gokudera suggested with a hint of apprehension. "You look like you're going to faint soon..."

"Yeah, Tsuna," the baseball player agreed. "You should drink lots of milk and get better quickly!"

As much as the brunet wanted to head back home and do as his friends said, he wanted to continue on to school. He wasn't sure why. Being sick was a perfect reason for him to escape the droning and boring lessons from his teacher and possibly escape from homework. Eh, but then again, Reborn would probably make him do practice drills anyway. That blasted spartan bastard...

That's not all he was thinking, though. It seemed if he didn't go today, then everything would be lost tomorrow... Haha, how sil –

"EXTREMEEEE RUNNING TO SCHOOL!"

A huge gust of wind rushed through the group. Tsuna was instantly knocked out of the ground and flew forward. Luckily his trusted right-hand man was able to catch him before the brunet landed on the floor.

Gokudera's eyes burned (literally?) with anger. The silver-haired teen handed his boss to the baseball nut and started running after the boxer with full speed.

"GET BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE TO JUUDAIME, STUPID TURF TOP!"

"HEY, OCTOPUS HEAD. YOU'RE RUNNING TO SCHOOL, TOO? EXTREME RUNNING FOR ALL OF US, THEN!"

Yamamoto let out a chuckle. Those two were lively in the morning, weren't they? Full of spirit, just like how students were supposed to be! Speaking of being full of spirit... Yamamoto turned his attention to the frail boy he was holding in his arms. Tsuna was trying to steady himself. The black-haired athlete put on a grin while extending a hand out to support Tsuna up, which the boy willingly grabbed onto.

The taller boy put on a slight frown. "Hey, Tsuna... Are you sure you'll be okay? I've never seen you this sick."

"I'm okay... We should hurry to school before Hibari-san bites us to death, ahaha..."

"Alright, but just one more thing!"

"Wha – Huh? Y-Y-Yamamoto!"

Tsuna was hoisted up the next second. Yamamoto laughed lightly at the other boy's flustered face. Well, Yamamoto couldn't blame Tsuna for being so flushed. The position they were in was pretty embarrassing. The brunet was being carried...bridal-style!

Another gush of wind blew past them. The baseball player gripped tightly on Tsuna to not have the brunet flying off another time. Both boys looked to see a group of students running away...a familiar group of students, that is.

"Tsuna-kun!" a red-haired boy shouted. "Run away! QUICKLY!"

"Ehh... Enma! And everyone else!"

"DON'T YOU TWO DARE BE LATE EITHER!"

"A-A-Adelheid-san!" Tsuna blurted out in fear. "Q-quick, Yamamoto! Hurry and run!"

A mischievous glint sparkled on Yamamoto's eye before he rushed after the fleeing Shimon Family. "Okay!"

**. . .**

"Hey...Tsuna-kun, are you alright?" Enma asked with worry.

Everyone, which included the Shimon Family (aside from Adelheid and Julie), three of the Vongola Guardians, and Kyoko, were cramped together as they were all circled around one desk. The brunet that was in the middle of the demented shape had his head on his desk and was groaning in pain.

"Maybe you should visit Dr. Shamal," Kyoko suggested, though she seemed uncomfortable with the idea. "I mean...he is a doctor, right?"

"That shitty doctor won't help guys!" Gokudera countered. He ran a hand through his hair while letting out a frustrated sigh. His eyes sparkled from having an idea and started taking out his dynamite. "Unless we threaten him!"

Tsuna's head shot up after hearing the dynamite being taken out. "No!"

"We could beat him to check you!" Aoba shouted with excitement, throwing both his hands into the air. "Sasagawa and I can beat him down to a pulp!"

"That's EXTREMELY right!"

Kaoru raised his arms to calm the two boxers down. "I-I don't think we should resort to violence... But I could contribute if Dr. Shamal won't look at you, Tsuna-san!"

"Whose side are you on, Kaoru-kun?" Tsuna inquired, disbelieved by what he just heard from the timid middle schooler. Then again, Kaoru was known as "the Hospitalizing Devil Kaoru" based on what Aoba had said... He turned to the most eccentric out of the group. "Shitopi-chan, do you have any suggestions?"

"I could perform experiments on you and see if you'll feel better that way!"

"You can't do that, Shitopi-chan!" Rauji half-shouted, blocking the girl from reaching out her arms to the sickly looking boy.

_Who are these people?_ Tsuna inwardly shouted to himself. He quickly turned to Kyoko and Yamamoto, his only two sane ones. His face fell with even more incredulity.

Kyoko was laughing along with what Shitt-P. was saying. And by the looks of it, Shitt-P. looked like she was planning on performing some weird crap on him! Kyoko was even contributing some ideas of her own! Yamamoto had a goofy grin on as he tried to calm down Gokudera and the two boxers. Yet the baseball player was even throwing in some punches of his own!

Was everyone trying to kill Dr. Shamal _and_ him?

Their classroom door slammed open. The loud clamor stopped instantly as they saw who the newcomer was. Hibari Kyouya...had a huge glare on his face as his free hand gripped menacingly on a tonfa. The circle dispersed as some of them backed away in fear. Poor Tsuna could only watch the prefect approaching him.

"Don't do anything to Juudaime, damn bastard!"

Gokudera threw two dynamites at the disciplinarian, but the weapons were only lit off by a swing of a tonfa. The bomber could only gape at the speed of the action. So when Hibari Kyouya was mad, all his stats rose to a level unthinkable! ...Crap.

The prefect forcefully smacked a hand on Tsuna's desk with a great amount of force that Tsuna thought the older student's hand was sure to throb with pain. But this was Hibari Kyouya. That scary person wouldn't show any pain or weakness no matter the situation.

The brunet wasn't even aware of a hand placed on his forehead. He blinked for a moment and looked up to see that it was Hibari's hand on his forehead... WHAT. Wh-what the hell was Hibari doing? That was so unlike him! Was he being...concerned?

"Your forehead is hot," the raven-haired stated with an obvious tone. "Come. And don't bring those loud herbivores with you." He turned to the one crowded group. "I'm letting you herbivores off the hook for crowding just this once. Make sure it doesn't happen again. ...Hurry up, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Uh, right!"

Tsuna was a bit confused about the...thing that just happened, but he couldn't complain. Not in front of Hibari-san! He took one last look at his close friends, who looked back with worry. A smile came up to his face, reassuring them that everything would turn out okay. He was the one who confronted many challenges, after all! This wouldn't be too much of a big deal.

_I hope..._

He received smiles back in return.

_Why am I feeling that things won't stay this warm for long?_

**. . .**

"You will help him or else I bite you to death."

Shamal backed up, putting up two arms in defeat. God, these Vongola Guardians were scary as shit, especially this one! He was a famous hitman, too. He shouldn't be scared of this guy, but...ahh. Hibari was someone that no one should mess with.

Tsuna could only stare in awe. Maybe having the ruthless person on his side wasn't so bad after all. He could even get Shamal to treat him! The boy was still skeptical about having a hitman look over him, but it was better than nothing. Technically, Dr. Shamal was still a doctor. The man did help him at times and treated him once before...

But was this problem something that the man could help with his mosquitoes or whatever?

...And what was with everyone carrying him today? Tsuna gave up the thought of struggling since this time it was _Hibari _who was hauling him to the bed. Yay for his luck? At least he didn't have to wobble all the way to the bed... Er, yeah. This was kind of awkward.

Shamal started examining him. Tsuna could only ponder at the curious faces the doctor was making. It kind of looked like he was having a bit of trouble determining what the problem was exactly. Even Tsuna himself knew that there was more than a headache involved in this. He glanced at Hibari, who didn't make any hint of leaving the room until everything was confirmed.

On the other hand, Shamal was getting this...weird vibe. After performing those regular check-ups on Tsuna, he could only confirm that there was only a fever. Sure, fevers were common, but something seemed...off. There seemed to be something that was...eating him alive inside. But what?

Anyway, it was only a feeling. He had no proof.

"Just rest home, kid," Shamal said after a while. "You have a fever. It's probably from all those fights you had..."

Hibari looked at Shamal with uncertainty. That crazy, psycho doctor was hiding something. Hibari wasn't even sure why he bothered to be concerned for the herbivore anyway. So why would he be bothered with the fact that the doctor was being pathetic? ...The damn herbivore was making him feel something out of character.

"You better be telling the truth," the prefect snarled, before stalking out of the room.

Tsuna let out a troubled sigh. Some things never changed. "Sorry about that Dr. Shamal. I really do appreciate your help. You must be right... It's probably stress from all those fights I've had."

"...Just be careful, kid."

**. . .**

He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep in the bed. His headache was throbbing so much and he couldn't even think straight. Maybe that's why a certain purple-haired girl was looking at him strangely while he made funny looking faces.

"Are you okay, boss?" Chrome asked shyly. "You're making really funny faces..."

Tsuna frowned. "Yeah, I apparently am. Wait... Chrome, what are you doing here?"

"Oh! I wanted to see how you were doing, boss." The girl put on a warm smile. "You're okay, right? The fight with...Daemon must have tired you."

"Ah, it couldn't be helped. I was kind of...fated to battle him."

"At least you're doing okay..." She paused for a bit, trying to find the right words to say. "Um, boss, I kind of felt some sort of...force circling around you. I grew kind of worried for a moment... I don't think it's from your being tired, boss..."

The brunet tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean, Chrome?"

"I feel a mist attribute lingering around you... Boss, have you faced any illusions after the battle with Daemon? Or rather, I think Daemon did something else before he rested in peace..."

"No, I'm sure he didn't. After all, he died knowing Vongola will be okay."

Her smile fell. "...Boss, please be careful."

**. . .**

That night, the boy had a crazy dream.

Mist was dancing around him ominously. His heart was pounding with anxiety and thumping loudly with fear. There was something terrible about to happen. His intuition was nagging him...

He had a dream of dying.

* * *

><p>sdjaksld It's weird. ;_;<p>

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! My updates will be kind of irregular since I have to start studying and crap. (Not really lol.) But anyway, reviews are appreciated~. Thanks for reading! ^^


	2. no recollection

Someone tell me why "Last Cross" is so difficult to play on the piano. LOL. ;_;  
>By the way, have I mentioned that this would be the first time I'm working on a non-romance story? LOL. Seriously.<p>

Anyway, here's the second installment for _Perco Cielo_! I didn't expect to get so many favorites, alerts, and reviews for the first chapter! o3o. So thank you so much, guys! This is actually fun for me to write, so I think I'll be working on this more often LOL. I'm totally neglecting my other KHR stories, sigh. They're just not that much fun to work with anymore. I'll get to them eventually, though, when motivation kicks in. Now to review replies!

**Taira-keimei**: Ahh, thank you! Your review is so nice. :) Thank you for the compliments! Ahaa, I'm not sure if this is that detailed. xD I'm sure there are a lot of better fanfics out there. Nevertheless, thank you so much! -heart-  
><strong>Kitsura E.<strong>: Ohmai. I'm so glad I got you interested! (:  
><strong>-fan<strong>: O: D. Gray-Man is awesome, by the way! It's one of my favorite anime! Anyway, ahaa I'm glad I got you captivated! 8D.  
>: I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to update frequently and it's more likely I'll be updating this story more often :3 I can't guarantee though. T_T I'll try, though! -heart-<p>

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! That would belong to Amano Akira. :)

Thank you **permasmile** for proofreading YET AGAIN x3. Don't worry about it being late! IT'S NO PROBLEM, LOVEEE. And thank you also for your awesome review! And **Dream36**, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I love you both! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong> no recollection

* * *

><p>At least it wasn't like the day before. The headache was still there, but it didn't throb as much as it did yesterday, thank goodness. Now he could go through the day without too many worries. Just thinking about what Shitt P. might have done sent shivers up his spine.<p>

He let out a groan and a yawn following afterward. Hm, no one had woke him up today either. Did he wake up early again like he did yesterday? That was a good sign, right? At least he didn't have to worry about Reborn swinging a two ton hammer onto his stomach or the three kids jumping all over him and his bed. Of course, the boy had gotten used to it by now, but it was always nicer to wake up without having to worry about such...scary and painful matters.

Just to be sure, though, the brunet extended an arm to his alarm clock.

"EEEEHHHHHHHH?"

Nana glanced up to the ceiling with an expression of wonder, stopping her cooking just for a second. A question mark seemed to float on top of her head indicating her confusion, yet the woman just shrugged the perplexing matter off and returned to her breakfast making. Reborn, on the other hand, opened one eye to show his awareness, but resumed back to sipping his coffee as if nothing happened. Lambo and I-Pin were too busy screaming at each other to hear the shout coming from the upper floor, while Bianchi was napping on the couch.

Embarrassing noises could be heard from the room above. A lot of falling here and there, it seemed. The fedora wearing infant paused his drinking to let out a sigh with a shake of his head. He could hear feet marching down the stairs...followed by a string of yelps and crashes. Yup, Dame-Tsuna still stuck as Dame-Tsuna after all this time.

Tsuna stood at the entrance of the kitchen. His hair was dishevelled and messy since the boy hadn't bothered to comb it or do anything to it. Reborn couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

"It's your fault, Reborn!" the brunet whined, trying to make his hair look perfect. "Mom, Reborn, why didn't you guys wake me up? I'm already late to school by...forty minutes! Hibari-san is going to kill me if he finds out about my being late!"

"Sorry, Tsu-kun!" Nana apologized, looking at her son with an apologetic smile. "Mama was busy cooking that she momentarily forgot!"

Reborn took one more sip of his espresso coffee before answering. "You should start waking up for school on your own, Dame-Tsuna. It's not like we're all going to be there to wake you up in the future. Start getting used to the habit and stop whacking your hand on the alarm clock multiple times. It's annoying."

Tsuna put on a small frown. "Hmph, fine. No need to sound so rude and mean."

"...What did you say?"

"Hiieee! I'm sorry! Just don't point your gun at me! I don't want to die!"

"Ah, but that's a toy gun, Tsu-kun!"

"Mom! That's a _real_ gun! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Silly Tsu-kun, Reborn wouldn't be carrying real guns with him."

Tsuna smacked his face with his palm. His mother was never going to get the message that there was a _dangerous hitman_ in the house, huh? Well, then again, it's not like he wanted her to find out about the mafia life that revolved around him. Not just yet.

His thoughts suddenly went to his two best friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera. Wait... The two always came to pick him up for school. If he had woken up late for school, did that mean Yamamoto and Gokudera hadn't come to his house this morning? The boy started to worry. They were not the type of people to get sick easily. Did they perhaps catch his sickness from yesterday? But it's not like he stayed long with them... Hopefully they were at school. Maybe something important happened?

"Hey, Mom, didn't Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun come earlier?"

He noticed a troubled expression on her face after he asked her the question. Tsuna narrowed his eyes, sensing something off about her right now. What was up with this...long hesitation? It was a simple yes or no question. It was not just that, though. It seemed like...his mother _forgot_ about them? How could she? They were his two best friends, after all! They always came over! Well, everyone did...

It was almost a minute that had gone by. (_Great, another minute late to school. Hibari-san is surely going to kill me, isn't he?_) The woman had not given him an answer yet. Tsuna let out a soft sigh, barely audible for anyone to hear him. He took a glance at Reborn for the time being.

...His face fell. Reborn looked like he was thinking...deeply. The hitman could have been thinking about anything, but something was telling Tsuna that there was more to Reborn's contemplation.

Suddenly, the boy was feeling out of place. Like he didn't even feel like he belonged with any of these people. Not even his mother. What was this? Why did he feel like he..._didn't exist_? This quaint and detached atmosphere... What was going on?

"Oh!" Nana finally said loudly with an imaginary light bulb flashing on top of her. "The hyper baseball player and the smart boy, right? They didn't come today, Tsu-kun. You could try seeing if they went to school first, dear. They probably didn't want to get in trouble for being late while waiting for you."

But they always wait, no matter what... And then we would run to school like lunatics and receive scary glares from Hibari-san. It's always been like that. Today shouldn't be any different. But... Why am I feeling like this? Why is it that I feel some sort of...loss with everyone?

"A-anyway, I should start going to school." Tsuna clutched tighter onto the handle of his bag and let out a sigh. "It won't even matter if I run since I'm already forty-five minutes late..." The sentence was said in a low whisper. "Well, I'm off."

"Have a fun day, Tsu-kun!"

The boy gave a small smile and walked towards the door of his house. He put on his shoes in an indifferent manner and left the building without saying any other word. It's not like the rest would care, anyway... Well, it was more like they stopped caring right when this morning started.

Reborn looked into the empty coffee cup suspended in the air with his hold. It wasn't like he had forgotten to wake his student up. Well, it was more like he had totally _forgotten_ about Tsuna. A deep frown gave a dangerous aura in his eyes. He really didn't mind waking up the boy himself since it had also been a routine to him, as well. This was weird and strange...

Oh, wait. What was he thinking about again?

**. . .**

Tsuna was staring at the ground the whole time he was walking, ever since he left the house. He was just not in the mood to lift his head up high. Not since waking up today. Well, it was just that his heart felt down in the dumps. Honestly, the boy was scared. He wanted to know what was going on in his friend's minds. ...He wanted to know what was going on in general.

"Tsuna-kun."

The boy forced his head up after hearing the familiar voice. He put on a restrained smile to his recent best friend. The red-haired, timid boy was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. His eyes held some sort of...secrecy and unfamiliarity, though. The brunet was a bit shocked to see such an expression from the other.

"Uh, what's up, Enma? ...Wait, why are you here? Didn't school start like fifty minutes ago?"

A slight frown came up on Enma's face. "I was waiting for you, Tsuna-kun. Even though you were late, I knew you would come to school." He paused, walking up to the brunet. The red-haired leaned towards the other and placed a cupped hand against Tsuna's ear. "I have to tell you something important."

"A secret?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head in confusion. "Then why don't we talk on the way to school?"

The tenth generation Shimon boss gave a shy nod in return.

**. . .**

The beginning of their trek to school was filled with a tense silence. Tsuna was a bit eager to hear whatever Enma wanted to tell him. ...It probably had something to do with how he was feeling this morning. The whole situation was making Tsuna feel...unknown and lost. Really, what caused the air to grow so apprehensive and rigid around his close friends and even his mother...?

The school building was coming into view just beyond the horizon line. Tsuna stopped walking, noticing that his friend had stopped a few seconds prior. The brunet turned around and his eyes widened, seeing a _very_ troubled face on Enma.

"W-what's wrong, E-Enma?"

Fear was building up inside of him, and it was all thanks to the continuous silence that Enma gave. His heart was starting to beat faster and his palms were sweating in huge beads. Memories of his friendships with everyone were starting to flash beyond his eyes, blocking his vision of reality. He was smiling with everyone in every single one of those pictures.

Just watching the moments of joy was killing him.

A gulp went down Enma's throat. "I...told my thoughts to everyone in my Family about your well being... I was...hoping you were okay."

Tsuna's air tube was clogging after those words were said. The tone of Enma's voice...it scared him shitless.

"Tsuna-kun... They didn't know who you were. They all... They all gave me q-questioning...looks. I was scared, Ts-Tsuna-k-kun... Why didn't they r-remember you...? Th-they didn't remember any of your Guardians e-either. I'm s-sure they don't even re-recall fighting with y-you...you guys."

His breathing stopped. Tsuna's eyes were full of hysteria. His pupils were dilated and he couldn't grab a hold of his breath. W-what did Enma say? The Shimon Guardians didn't...remember him? They didn't remember the other Guardians as well? Just what was going on exactly? ...Forgotten. Why was that word being such a big impact in his life?

And all this oblivion just began today, too...

"Something fishy is going on, Tsuna-kun... Ever since that fight with Daemon, s-something...is going on with your life. Ts-Tsuna-kun, what are you going to do? What do _I_ do...?"

They looked pathetic right now. The no-good duo were crying tears of confusion, despondency, and deep despair. The chaos that just happened in one day was overwhelming; their hearts clutched with malaise while their minds were shattered with repression.

Tsuna's throat burned intensely with every word uttered from his mouth. "I...don't...know, E-Enma..."

**. . .**

Thankfully by the time they arrived at school, their tears were dry and no trace of them was evident. And, of course like the great disciplinarian the scary guy was, Hibari was standing at the front. He seemed to be bored since the raven-haired had his body supported by the wall and was dozing off.

One closed eye opened once the two were at least ten meters away from the Namimori Discipline Committee leader. He gave them a hard stare, mostly for their tardiness. Well, it wasn't their fault they were late! There was a big situation at hand, thank you very much!

"You." Hibari directed his glare at the redhead. "Go to class. I have to talk to Sawada Tsunayoshi about something important."

Enma was a bit reluctant on leaving his friend with the prefect. Who knows what would happen if the vulnerable brunet was left with that...merciless bas –

"Go. Now."

The Earth Flame user gulped. He didn't want to get beat up by those tonfas, but he certainly couldn't let Tsuna take all the blame! He was the one that kind of made them even more late than they were supposed to be... Oh, what? Was that...concern in Hibari's eyes? It was hard to pinpoint, but the worry was certainly there. If the prefect was worried...then it must be something important.

He flashed a genuine smile, this time, to Tsuna. "Good luck, Tsuna-kun. I'll be going ahead, first."

Tsuna nodded. "Okay. See you later, Enma!"

Hibari waited until the red-haired boy was completely out of sight and inside the school. He then briskly turned to the brunet, who gave a short shriek of surprise. The prefect let out a long sigh. He also was aware of the troubles that were going on with the future Vongola boss.

"Why were the baseball herbivore and the loudmouth herbivore not accompanying you today?"

"...I don't know, Hibari-san. I don't know anything going on either. I'm as confused as you and Enma are... And I'm scared, Hibari-san. I don't want things to continue on like this..."

A calm reticence was all that accompanied them for the next minute or so. Tsuna was glad that the Cloud Guardian had no motives of biting him to death for being late. It then dawned to him. Hibari-san never waited this long for late students. And yet, Tsuna was an exception. Well, for today. Nevertheless, this was progress in a...friendship, right?

Tsuna hoped.

"Follow me to my office. Someone else is waiting for you there, too."

_Someone else? ...I wonder who._

**. . .**

"Ch-Chrome? W-what are you doing here again?"

The girl looked up to them as a light smile adorned her face. She took a moment to greet them with a bow. Chrome noticed a blush scattering across Tsuna's face, leaving her to giggle at his embarrassment. She sat back down on the sofa as Hibari motioned for the brunet to sit next to her while he went to sit in his armchair.

There had been a lot of silences lately before a talk, huh? Tsuna nervously fidgeted in his seating place and twiddled with his fingers. So many questions were floating around his head and this anxiety was not helping him one bit. The questions included this morning that happened in his house, the talk with Enma, the tense emotions lingering in the air, Hibari's random concern, and Chrome's second appearance in the school.

He was absolutely certain now; this...status involved everyone he had been accustomed to during his mafia life.

"Boss, you're feeling better, right?"

"O-oh, yeah! I'm feeling a whole lot better compared to yesterday. I'm all physically healthy now! Thanks for your concern, Chrome..."

"It's no problem..." She took a hesitant glance to the prefect, who just stared at her with confirmation. She nodded to him and continued. "U-um, boss, do you remember what I said to you yesterday?"

He gave her a curt nod. "Something about...confronting illusions when fighting with Daemon? Or was it some kind of mist attribute...force that was hanging around? Something like that?"

"Yes, that's it... Um, Mukuro-sama felt a thick air around you, boss. He told me to come see you at Namimori Middle a-and see if anything is...off. I can still feel that same force, boss, but it's kind of...how do I put it? Weakened? It's still there, but it's not as strong as yesterday... I think someone with a lot of potential helped you weaken that mist force off of you. It's kind of hard to explain..."

Tsuna was confused as hell. He understood that there was this mist-attribute around...or inside of him. That was why Mukuro had Chrome come and investigate the matter. And since Hibari-san was in the room, that meant he could sense it too? The boy did sense the invisible energy around him, too... The air felt much more firm than usual, after all.

And that vibe had remained with him ever since...the fight with the first Mist Guardian of the Vongola Family. But the thing he couldn't understand was the second part. Someone weakened that force? ...Maybe that was why he was feeling a lot better physically? Man, this was confusing. Tsuna suddenly wished he was a person of mist so that he would know what Chrome was talking about.

"Y-you know, this morning, Reborn and my mom forgot to wake me up. That's why I was late today. They always wake me up, or Lambo and I-Pin, but no one did today. I felt so...isolated from them. Like the bond that we all shared, it suddenly grew enfeebled. It was the relationship with _one another_ that was...disappearing. I don't comprehend much that is going on and it hurts...

"Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun didn't even pick me up like they usually do. And Hibari-san just mentioned they came to school w-without m-me... All the Sh-Shimon Family Guardians, except E-Enma even...doesn't r-remember me. I-I'm not discerning anything... And oh geez, I'm a-about to c-cry... Chrome, Hibari-san... Everything was supposed to be settled o-once we all joined f-forces to defeat Daemon, r-right? So why i-is it that nothing h-happy is going on? I...don't get it...!"

He was stuttering a lot. He was becoming dizzy without all these somber thoughts. His hands had found a way to his watery eyes and were desperately trying to cover the tears that were falling. The soon-to-be boss of one of the best mafia families was...crying big, fat tears. Hah, how disappointing...

The prefect, who was quiet the whole time, finally decided to involve himself into the conversation. "Tsunayoshi, this whole thing revolves around you. Ever since the fight with the melon-head herbivore, there has been some...uneasiness. I came into your classroom yesterday because I felt that uneasiness emitting from you, which may had something to do with why you were sick."

Chrome decided that it was best to comfort her crying boss. She slid closer to him and pulled him into a comforting embrace. She continued holding the boy for a while until his tears came to a closure. The girl put on a small smile, hoping that it would calm her boss.

"Cloud Guardian-san and I am here for you, boss... So don't cry, please?"

Tsuna's sobs turned into hiccups. The two knew that the young boy was starting to become comforted with his two Guardians. It was ironic how the two Guardians who he hadn't interacted with much were the ones to comfort him like this. He...treasured their warmness.

"Th-thank you, Chrome and Hibari-san..."

**. . .**

Outside the room, Reborn was listening to the whole conversation that took place between the three. Luckily for the baby hitman, a curtain had shielded his shadow so none of the teenagers seemed to be aware of the extra presence outside of the office.

It's not like his mind had told him to come here. It was more like his...heart that guided him to the school. A voice in his heart (if that made any sense) had told him to go to the school building to see that no-good student of his. It was weird, though. He wondered to himself why he was...starting to _forget_ about the boy. Far too much quickly, too.

Reborn knew there were many occurrences in his life that revolved around the brunet. However, he couldn't exactly remember the full details and his forgetfulness was starting to plague the memories at an unthinkable speed. The hitman knew that if this continued on, there was a great chance he wouldn't remember the boy.

It wasn't just him, though, Reborn figured. This was going on with everyone...

There was a component of that conversation that caught his attention. Chrome had mentioned something about...a mist-like feature that was loitering around Tsuna. He was not one to deal with the mist characteristic that partly made up the seven elements of the sky. But there was _one_ person that he knew could go deeper into this matter.

Leon transformed into a cellphone shape. Reborn pressed a few buttons on his shape-shifting chameleon before pressing the phone onto his ear. The dialing noise could be heard from the phone until a click was heard, indicating the other person had picked up.

"Hey, it's me," the Sun Arcobaleno spoke. "I need you to come to Namimori to investigate something. Now, before it's too late."

**. . .**

"Kids, remember to always distribute the number before the parenthesis if you can't solve the question right aw – "

The teacher was interrupted by the slide of the classroom door. There stood Tsuna, who looked defeated and sullen. His bag was loosely hung from his hold and the boy was looking downcast. He could conflicted with whether he should continue walking with his head hung low or force himself to look up to his classmates with a artificial smile.

He chose the latter, and he didn't think it would hurt him further.

Gokudera was too busy doodling G symbols on his paper to even bother looking to see who entered the room. None of the Shimon Family members, besides Enma, greeted him. The redhead, though, gave him a warm friendly smile. Yamamoto and Kyoko were both giving him odd, long stares. After much thinking, Yamamoto gave a friendly wave while Kyoko gave a friendly smile.

_It's not supposed to be like this_, Tsuna thought to himself. _Gokudera-kun is supposed to give me a big grin and greet me enthusiastically and Yamamoto is supposed to do the same while being yelled at Gokudera-kun for interrupting his moment. Kyoko-chan is supposed to greet me with her sweet, caring voice and give me an amiable wave. Enma's not the only one to give me a smile. His Guardians are supposed to, too..._

I feel like a fool. Why did I choose to look up to the class?

"Sawada, why are you late?" the older man asked with a stern voice. He was clearly annoyed for being disrupted by a late arrival.

All Tsuna did was hand him a note, written by Hibari as an excuse for being late. He then quietly walked to his seat without uttering a word. The sight that he just saw had given him a scar in his mind and heart. Never did he imagine such a heartbreaking scene like that to take place. Th-they were all his friends...his very _close_ friends. Being treated like that... The pain was too unbearable.

He could feel everyone's stares directed to him. The brunet had his gaze to his desk and made sure his eyes were seriously glued to it. He just couldn't look back up to see the uncomfortable and false expressions from his friends. "Friends" now.

"Haha, look at Dame-Tsuna! He's all mopey and gloomy! It's disgusting!"

Many of his classmates followed up the said quote with laughter. That was how his life was like before he became inseparable with his family. The name calling and the teasing... Everything was going back to the very beginning. The wheels of time were turning in the opposite direction and continued to spin that way...

A person had risen from his seat with such strength that quieted some of the students. Tsuna could tell it was Gokudera who made that action. He was a bit surprised by the bomber deciding to rise. It was so like his Storm Guardian to defend for him... It had always been like that.

The silver-haired teen was a bit confused with what he just did. ...He was happily drawing his awesome symbols without a care in the world and suddenly he grew pissed with the insult directed to the latecomer. It was his heart that made him rise ferociously like that, the bomber knew. But...why? He was going to defend for...his boss?

And before he could think deeper into the thought, he sat back down.

Kyoko and Yamamoto were feeling uncomfortable with the teasing and the clamorous laughter. Wasn't it always like this? The poor brunet was always being picked on and they had never done anything to defend the teen from the insults thrown at him. But right now, they were so _tempted_ to do anything to stop the noise before it got too far. They desired to do something to help, but no words were spoken out.

The Shimon Family was being ignorant of what was going on. It had nothing to do with them, right? But...why were they bothered a bit?

Enma was observing everyone and everything scrupulously. Things were becoming so strange and weird. The Vongola Guardians weren't doing anything to protect the boss from the tantalization and were just staring blankly at the other classmates. ...What was going on? He wanted answers, for the sake of his best friend.

And what was Tsuna doing? Trying to drive the pain away from his heart.

**. . .**

He was left alone after school.

Yamamoto and Gokudera had just left the classroom not long before. They didn't even say goodbye or anything to their boss and that was what had Tsuna preoccupied with. He was so immensely damaged by the two not uttering a single word to him all day. Kyoko had just gone off with Hana right after the last class ended. Tsuna could have sworn the three of them gave him a glance, but he wasn't positive.

Enma could feel the melancholy from Tsuna. It was plaguing the air, after all. Only an idiot would have missed this forlorn effect in the atmosphere, which was clearly everyone in the room. Right when he was making his way to Tsuna...

"Enma, hurry up!" a sharp voice shouted as the door was powerfully opened. There stood Adelheid looking as strict as ever. "Everyone's waiting for you. What's taking you so long?"

Tsuna gave him a look that said for the redhead to go on. He gave him a wavering smile that was still full of gratitude. Enma flashed a reassuring smile back to him and quickly gathered his belongings, rushing to meet with his own family.

The brunet was being swallowed by anguish, which had burned his throat and heart all day. There was nothing he could do to ameliorate the situation, though, so he decided that taking a walk around Namimori would be the best bet. He needed to stop and think rationally about this. There was no use in being gloomy all day; he knew he had to face this tension soon before he was completely submitted to it.

The cheerful chatters that he passed were taunting him. Schoolmates speaking with one another and the giggles occupying his hearing... This was too much. How did one expect for him to handle all this? Couldn't anyone see he was breaking to a point of nothingness? Why was everyone and everything teasing him? This was not fair... Not fair at all.

He was off the school grounds soon enough, thank goodness. Of course, completing a simple task like that wasn't going to end up easy. There always had to be some sort of deceiving twist to every circumstance he had to confront.

The bullies were beating him to a pulp. Tsuna couldn't fight back; he was too battered emotionally to do anything about the situation he was in.

_Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, and onii-san won't help me... They're not with me anymore... Those bright smiles of theirs won't return to me. They'll never be directed to me. Why am I being ignored by the ones I love...? I still don't understand anything at all...!_

"It's because you're Dame-Tsuna! No one will even hear your cries or see your troubles! That is your fate as a nobody!"

He was dying, and there was no one to save him.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: Okay, I know you're all wondering why Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Kyoko forgot Tsuna first.

It's kind of because I felt like it...LOL. And I wanted to give a bigger role to the Guardians that are not that close to Tsuna, who are Chrome, Mukuro, and Hibari. I wanted Tsuna's relationship with those three to grow more in this fanfic. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Kyoko are already so close to him, anyway xD. Also, Enma is just too adorable that I couldn't have him forget about Tsuna so quickly!

^ jsdkl I hope you guys forgive me for my stupid reason. T_T

There's also another reason why Hibari, Chrome, Mukuro, and Enma are not forgetting as quickly as the rest. That reason will be revealed later on, though. :D So look forward to that? -heart-

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll be working on chapter 3 real soon. :D Sorry if this turned out to too angsty. I really wanted to insert some humor here and there, but I fail at humor and I didn't know how to put it. LOL /shot.

Reviews are welcomed. (:


	3. the finality

So, people. I heard there was this slut named Irene blowing away the East Coast. Ha ha! Hopefully I don't die from it! :) lkajsdklja. Good luck to everyone out there in the East Coast! I have my ramen supply ready! (:

My god. I love you reviewers. All ten of you. So effing much. Seriously. Thank you all so much! I would reply, but I kind of am lazy... But seriously, thank you! Your reviews motivate me so much! 8D That's why I tried to get this chapter quickly! (And because I wanted to get a chapter in before getting hit by Hurricane Irene fml.) This is for ya'll. :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

My younger sister tried looking for mistakes LOL. :) KELLY, IF THERE IS ANY MISTAKES, TELL ME. I'M SORRY. I TRIED FIXING UP SOME, TOO. ;_;

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong> the finality

* * *

><p>The Varia Headquarters was loud, as usual.<p>

The oh-so-great boss of the Varia Assassination Squad was being an ass to Squalo and throwing curses at the poor swordsman. Squalo was the only one out of the group to throw insults back, which left him with colored hair, courtesy to Xanxus' red wine glass, ...as usual.

Then there was Lussuria, squealing over who knows what. Levi was being his usual stalker-ish self, trying to get the boss' attention to him and away from the screeching, long-haired man. Poor guy. Xanxus never considered him as much as the other members of the Varia. And of course, Belphegor was being an annoyance to Mammon, who was trying to think of ways to get quick money.

There were no assignments for a while, sadly for the illusionist. It's been boring the past few days. Why was it that the Vongola Guardians always got the action and fun? They, on the other hand, were having the time of their lives...sitting in a couch all day and staring at boring programs that were on television.

How the hell was the Arcobaleno supposed to get money this way? His bank was calling for more deposits!

The phone suddenly began ringing. Annoyed by the constant ringing of their phone, Squalo walked towards the machine with a grumble. Not before shooting a hard glare to his boss for the glass throwing.

"VOOOOIIII. What do you want?" Warm welcome, indeed.

"_Give the phone to Viper. I need to talk about an urgent matter with him."_

"The fuck are you, trash?"

"_Just give the phone to him."_

Squalo let out a low growl. He looked up to the lethargic group and set his eyes on the baby. "HEY, MAMMON. Someone's asking for you, so hurry the hell up!"

The mist Arcobaleno rolled his eyes. He floated towards the angry looking commander, who shot an impatient look at Mammon. Not wanting to wait any longer, Squalo threw the phone, which was caught by Fantasma's tongue. Thank goodness for having an awesome pet.

"_Hey, it's me. I need you to come to Namimori to investigate something. Now, before it's too late."_

Namimori, huh? Mammon knew well that this had to do with the soon-to-be Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. And really, the Arcobaleno had felt some presence lingering around the boy, even if Italy was very far from Japan. He knew there was something going on and about to happen. He wasn't sure of the details, but this certainly had to do with the fight with the Shimon Family. That much he was sure about.

_Before it's too late_? Mammon questioned to himself, repeating Reborn's words in his head.

The indigo pacifier holder was a bit reluctant to go all the way to Japan just for a favor from Reborn. They were in good terms, just not all that close. Whenever he had gotten favors, there was always a bundle of cash that he would ask in return for the favor. But Mammon guessed he could ignore asking for money. This situation that was going on with Tsunayoshi was important. Mammon knew this would involve everyone.

"Fine."

**. . .**

He was only a boy at the age of twelve, living with his grandmother in a lone village in France. And no, he did not hit himself with a block of cheese recently. The boy still had his memories of the future battles, the crazy Varia group, and...the big boss of Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Just like the rest of the illusionists, Fran remembered him. And yes, he was aware of some force circling around the big boss. The teal-haired boy did not know many of the details, but he knew well enough that a terrible event was going to happen. Even though they weren't exactly acquainted, Fran knew he had to help Tsuna in some way.

Tsuna was breaking now. He was damn sure of it. Fran had the need to help the brunet. There was no real reason. It was..._just_... He had to. That was it.

**. . .**

"Ow, that hurts, Hibari-san."

The prefect let out a sigh as he paused with his cotton dabbing. The brunet he was tending right now should be thankful for the help, instead of whining about the pain. Then again the boy was hurt pretty badly. Bruises marred his petite figure and the blood was not helping either. What Hibari didn't understand, however, was why Tsuna had not fought back. With the training given by the spartan baby, he would have been able to throw some kicks and punches in return.

The raven-haired teen had been patrolling the school after it ended, as usual. There wasn't much going on except some clubs and activities. Everything seemed to be peaceful, just how he liked it. There was something nagging him, though, telling him to go a bit farther away from the school. It was troublesome, but he decided to anyway. A few minutes away from his beloved school couldn't hurt, right?

His eyes narrowed at a sight off of the school grounds. Some big, chubby herbivores wearing the Namimori Middle School's uniforms were ganging up on someone in the middle of their circle. Just when the prefect thought things were going smoothly, too. Well, biting a few other herbivores shouldn't be so bad. Tonfas came out from who-knows-where and he gripped them tightly with a bloodthirsty look.

One hit was enough to bring one of them down. He gave the other survivors a look of warning. They tensed up with fear and were on their way to run off, but Hibari couldn't just let them go like that, right? That's why he made no hesitation to beat the others up.

Once the bullies were all on the floor and beaten, the prefect turned to the victim. He sighed, seeing who it was. Sawada Tsunayoshi... When was the brunet not going to be a magnet for trouble?

Hibari bent down towards the broken looking teenager. Broken in what way? Physically _and_ emotionally. He couldn't blame the boy, though. A lot was happening right now, in just one day flat. He knew of the pain that the brunet was going through, but he still didn't understand why Tsuna couldn't defend for himself. Hibari wasn't stupid. He knew Tsuna was strong.

"I didn't do anything back because I lacked the spirit," Tsuna whispered quietly. It was as if the future Vongola boss knew what the prefect was thinking. "I just...couldn't do anything back. Besides, all the punches and kicks I received, they felt better compared to what I was feeling inside."

"You are aware that sounded very emo, aren't you?"

The younger of the two let out a bitter laugh in response. The laughter stopped once alcohol made contact with one of his bloody bruises. He let out a quiet hiss at the pain. Was alcohol supposed to help? It was like adding fuel to fire. Tsuna guessed in this case, the alcohol represented forgotten memories. The conflagration was his heart, of course.

In this case, though, alcohol helped. The forgotten memories of his friends weren't helping him.

It then dawned to him. Why didn't Hibari forget about him? Chrome and Mukuro seemed to still remember him, too. Enma clearly knew who he was, too. Why...them?

_Hm, let me think. They all said one thing in common: there was something fishy going on after that fight with Daemon Spade. They could all sense that, and so can I. Chrome also mentioned about some mist-attribute lingering around me. It's fainter than before, though, she also said. ...This is confusing. It's weird, too, since I'm not all _that_ close with Chrome, Mukuro and Hibari-san. I'm close with Enma, but I didn't know him as long as I did with everyone else._

_Even my own mom is forgetting me to some extent... And she also forgot about Yamamoto and Gokudera for a moment. It's not just me everyone is forgetting. Everyone is forgetting about everyone else... That's why Yamamoto and Gokudera hadn't bothered to talk to each other all day. Onii-san hadn't come to visit like he usually does._

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari called out to him, breaking the brunet's thoughts. He didn't even realize the prefect was finished with bandaging all his bruises. "Just to let you know, I know for a fact that I'm forgetting some things about you now. Some things are becoming vague and unclear. I'm telling you right now before I don't remember you at all... And I have a favor."

Tsuna blinked. A favor? From Hibari? "What is it?"

"Make sure you make me remember about you once I forget everything. I still need to settle a score with you and have a fight with that pineapple herbivore."

It wasn't pleasant, but Tsuna found himself smiling at his words. At least Hibari cared for him, right? The raven-haired was actually starting to consider him, even helping him to the Discipline Committee office and bandaging him up. Behind those frightening words hid some concern and at that moment, Tsuna was glad to have the committee leader as...a friend.

Wait. Hibari was...forgetting about him. The oblivion was gradually approaching, and it was hurting the brunet. Why...? Why was it that everyone in his life was forgetting him? Did the immortal being up in the heavens love torturing his life like this? Tsuna hoped God was satisfied. Just about every fight he involved himself in gave him trouble, but they gave him memories and a stronger bond with everyone.

But now, for some stupid reason, he was being forgotten. And those bonds are destroyed. Fucking brilliant.

"Yeah." Tsuna closed his eyes in a sullen manner. "I promise."

**. . .**

The boy decided to stop at the school yard in the back and rest there for a while. He had wanted to go home after the treatment he had gotten from the prefect, but Tsuna did not want to be hurt any further by looking at the woman who cared for him all his life. His mother... He didn't want to see a foreign side to her. He wanted to see her beautiful smile, a smile that had been shining _for him_ for the fourteen years of his life.

Tsuna felt guilty for hiding everything from his mother. He could now understand how hard it must have been for his father to hold all these secrets away from his wife. Right now, the boy had to ask himself how Nana had been able to keep that warm smile on, even when everything was concealed from her.

All these regrets were beginning to pile up on him now. Not spending so much time with his mother and hiding half of his life from her were two regrets.

The mental blackness was scaring him. It created this black hole in his heart that sucked away all his memorable times away. He wondered if he was ever going to receive those memories back. Tsuna sighed. Once gone, they would be hard to get back. That's how life was. The brunet inquired to himself if he had taken all those wonderful, cherishing moments for granted. All this time, he had been trying to run away from the mafia life.

And now, since everything was disappearing, Tsuna realized how much his new life was worth. "You never know what you have until it's gone." Right? That saying was stabbing him.

His eyes lit up as they followed the baseball flying by. Looks like Yamamoto had made a home run.

The Vongola Decimo turned his attention to the playing field and saw how bright the black-haired teen look when he made the big shot. His eyes softened as he started at the smile that was attached to the athlete. Once, that smile was shown to Tsuna alone. God, he missed the sentiment of knowing that Yamamoto's smile was solely for him, the no good person. That grin gave him hope, importance, understanding, and the special worth of friendship. Tsuna really treasured the baseball player.

But now Yamamoto was gone.

It's funny how he began to think about the positives of his mafia life once it was beginning to die out. All the people he has met because of being candidate for the next Vongola boss were fading away to nothing. The truth of reality pained him to no end. Will this continue on forever? Will he remain lost, forgotten, and alone in this world? Before he met Reborn, he was used to solitude. Now was different. Now he wanted to be with everyone, even if it meant being insane or being in danger.

The black hole was getting bigger. _Make it stop..._

He could see Gokudera from where he was sitting on the bleachers. The bomber was leaning against the school building wall not far away, smoking on a cigarette. Gokudera looked deep in thought; Tsuna was a bit used to that look, but he enjoyed the glee on his friend's face whenever the silver-haired would spot the brunet. Life was more brighter when Gokudera was happy. That's how it has always been.

Of course, there had been times when the bomber was a bit too much. However, now that Tsuna was thinking about it, the young mafia boss never acknowledged how much he had loved seeing that bright smile and the energy on his dear friend. Tsuna had not known of all the troubles that his Storm Guardian had gone through in the beginning. Despite his damned life, Gokudera still hid everything and burst open with happiness like nothing was wrong.

Tsuna was the only one to bring up that smile on Gokudera's face, no matter what. Tsuna was the only one to understand Gokudera so closely like that. The bomb user had placed all his trust on the brunet just like that...

And now that trust was broken. Their laughs were cut off.

Tsuna had always been the one to help Gokudera forget about the past, painful memories. Now the young boy wished the silver-haired teen was the one to return the favor...

The brunet could hear Ryohei from the building where the boxing practices were held. He was as loud as ever, of course. The boxer always held this shine to him inside that Tsuna held onto. The warmth exerting from his older brother was comforting and soothing, even if the athlete that had the said warmth wasn't so much soothing on the outside.

Ryohei always treated him as a younger brother. The white-haired always did his best to protect the younger from danger. That was the bond they shared as brothers, Ryohei being the older brother and Tsuna the younger brother. Yes, the boxer did have a sibling of his own, who was Kyoko. However, the white-haired teen would always do his best to treat the brunet like the older brother he is.

Sometimes, Tsuna felt like _he_ was the true sibling of Ryohei's. That's how much the young boy had treasured the bond they held. Sure, they had their downs, but the ups would always be the more memorable. The brotherly affection they had was loving. Yes, there was Dino who also a great older brother, but Tsuna was more closer to Ryohei. No, it was not because they were both Guardians on the same side and saw each other pretty much daily.

It was because Ryohei was _his_ Sun Guardian and _his_ older brother. It wasn't the best explanation out there, but that was what Tsuna could offer.

When talking about Lambo, Tsuna was the older brother instead. The little kid annoyed him to no end and always bothered him over trivial matters. Yet, that's what Tsuna loved about the little tyke. His opinion for Lambo changed even more during the fight with Rauji. It was so heartwarming to know that the cow-clad kid saw him as an older brother, not as a boss.

But thinking about this now, Tsuna only saw heartbreaking pain.

Breaking all these mirthful bonds, who could do such a thing? Right now, the brunet would much rather fight all those treacherous battles again instead of losing all these people close to him. But there was no way to reverse any of this. There was no way to bring it all back, just like that. Being alone was the worst punishment anyone could get. Loneliness was not something Tsuna hoped for as a reward.

The tears were pouring out again. This day had been filled with big fat tears, huh? It was horrible. Absolutely terrifying. This was a nightmare that the boy desperately wished to wake up from. Ironic thing is that this was all happening while he was awake. This was neither a dream nor a nightmare. Everything was the truth and no lie of any kind could cover the pain.

Tsuna knew his tears weren't enough to express the sadness killing him. All those smiles, laughter, and random times were all gone. Finished. Over with. Even falling rain could not compare to those hot beads of water coming out from his eyes. All that existed in his world right now were the shattered dreams of future events that he hoped to experience.

Those later events that Tsuna hoped for were now only seen in those tears of his. In a few seconds, those tears were going to hit the ground and break, anyway.

There were no clouds in the sky, which meant no mist. There was no rain falling, no storm coming, and no lightning shining in the sky. Only the sun shone brightly, but the sun seemed so distant from the sky... Just seeing the lonely sky only made the tears pour out hastily and heavily. Those memories shared amongst his _family_ replayed in his mind like a broken film. Watching them only made him more absorbed in the pictures.

"_By tomorrow, everyone will forget you... Be aware."_

_No! Stop! Get the voice away from me! I don't want to hear anything else anymore!_

His throat was burning and held so much force that he couldn't breathe anymore. He felt like throwing up on the spot. The same quote was swirling in his mind endlessly and he himself was being swallowed by that black hole. He tried forcing his eyes away from those replaying images, but they stayed glued.

_SHUT UP!_

His reality was broken completely. This was fate.

But from where Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Lambo stood, the sky was looking down to them. They smiled back to the sky, knowing that it was not alone. They would be circling the lone mass up there soon, once again.

That was the true finality.

**. . .**

Once he got home, Tsuna had his mouth wide open.

The sight scared him. Why? Because there was no one inside. Well, that was too exaggerated to some extent. His mother's belongings were there, so she was still around. But there was no trace of life in the house, so the boy figured that his mother went to do some shopping in town or something. That's not what bothered him all too much.

There was no Reborn. No Lambo. No Fuuta. No I-Pin. No Bianchi. No one. None of their stuff were here. It was as if they never lived with him the past months. Not a hint of clue of their existence remained in the house. His body started shaking violently and the tears were coming back for another round. His throat started to sting and his knees were giving way.

His bag fell to the floor alongside him. A second after that, the boy fell too. This was too much for him. This was something he never wanted. He had grown too attached to everyone and now they had walked away from his life, leaving him alone in an obscure world with only wet spots of tears around him for company. Everything was starting to become black.

Tsuna forced himself up and he made his way upstairs to his room. His feet and legs were pleading to give rest, but the brunet continued marching on.

Something else was disappearing... Tsuna knew.

He stopped at his desk and opened top drawer where he had placed his box weapon and his rings. His breath was taken away. _Nothing_ was there except his old tests that had red marks written on them. This just proved it. His other life had seriously been forgotten and there was nothing he could do. Nothing... Absolutely nothing... His whole life was gone.

Without his friends and his family, nothing else held value.

"I didn't even say goodbye to anyone... And no one bothered to say goodbye to me. That hurts...so much. I know they're all there. Their lives, souls, and everything are alive. But I'm the only one that doesn't exist in their worlds anymore... And yet, they're alive in mine. Knowing that...it hurts."

His face had been buried inside of his hands and his hearing had been occupied with his loud sobbing that he wasn't aware of two people entering the house. The brunet hadn't even known that he fell to the ground again.

A small hand rested on his fallen, folded leg. A familiar warmth entered his body from the touch. This felt...too gentle and loving. Just by this one touch, Tsuna felt himself instantly calming down. The tears came to a halt and his breathing had returned to normal.

"Don't cry anymore. Please?"

It was a young girl's voice. The voice was so gentle and melodious. The boy knew who had such a loving voice like this; there was only one person. Tsuna looked up from his hands and instead of being surprised, he smiled and placed a hand on her head.

"Uni...thank you."

The five year old gave a toothy grin and nodded. She pointed to the door and his head followed.

Tsuna wasn't really surprised by the next person, but at the same time he was. His former enemy was leaning alongside the door frame with a kind smile on his face. Though they had hated each other with a passion before, the boy knew they were in good terms now.

Byakuran held out a hand with the same smile on. "Tsunayoshi-kun, let's get going. Shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fact<strong>: I had the "Happy Nappers" song stuck in my head while writing this. The whole stinkin' time. Those Pillow Pet wannabes.

Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcomed. (:


	4. harmonious skies

I got this chapter in early because of the hurricane. I had no power for two days, so I wrote everything down on a notebook and yeah. I'm in my Aunt's house right now, so that's how I typed it up. FREAKING HURRICANE. All the good food in my fridge spoiled! ): Sigh...

Anyway, hope you enjoy this. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS. Seriously! They make my day ;A;. You don't know how much they make me happy and motivated! I chose to write the next chapter during my boredom instead of playing Golden Sun: Dark Dawn because I love you all! REALLY. I wish I could shower you all with cookies, chocolates, sweets, and hugs! ;; -heart- It makes me so happy that this weird fanfic is read by you all! And you spend your valuable time doing so!

For the person who asked about the other Sky people, they'll appear soon. They're not the main focus, though xD.

I doubt the next chapter will come in quickly. ;_; So, sorry for false hope!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>permasmile<strong> proofread, as usual! BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO HER. She rocks! And my sister helped me think of this chapter! SO KUDOS TO HER!  
>Credit for title GOES TO MY AWESOME, DARLING SISTER. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.<p>

**Note**: Oh yeah, the dots that separates the scenes aren't going in the middle wtf. So, bear with it? D: . Hope you guys don't mind! I tried everything. Really.  
><strong>Note #2: <strong>Fixed! :) I love you Renaaaa -lessthanthree- ~permasmile

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong> harmonious skies

* * *

><p>This whole day had been filled with many disappearances and yet, there was more to come. Four Guardians - the Rain, Storm, Sun, and Lightning - have not given any notice to a certain happening going on. Only the Mist and Cloud Guardians were the ones to notice the frightening event.<p>

The Vongola Gear were fading away. Bit by bit; ever so slowly.

Hibari noticed his bracelets were starting to fade away right after the brunet left his sight. The prefect figured that once they were completely gone, then all his memories would join his weapons and land in the dark abyss of forgotten memories. That's how everything was turning up, anyway. All of memories concerning the Vongola and its soon-to-be boss would erase to nothingness. There would no existing traces of the top mafia family or of the people associated with it etched in his mind. It was all going to end soon. He would resort back to disciplining students like usual. Like nothing else happened.

The Disciplinary Committee head always preferred to be alone at whatever he was doing. He hated to be in debt to someone and hated to just work alongside another person. The whole matter of teamwork was stupid to him. He could handle everything himself. However, because of this familial mafia family business, Hibari had gotten used to "crowding." The raven-haired teen started to look at others in a different way.

It wasn't bad to work with others. Sawada Tsunayoshi was no exception.

He originally saw the brunet as a stupid herbivore. He still did, but now he saw strength in the boy. Really, the prefect did not mind the company of Tsunayoshi. Sure, there were times when the boss annoyed him to no end, but none of it was terrible. Sometimes, just remembering all those fights brought a tiny smile to his face.

After all, the cloud was nothing without its sky.

The bracelets were almost gone. He brought his wrist closer to his face as a small smile was once again brought to his lips.

Hibari wasn't worried at all. The brunet would keep his promise, like he said. There was no fear in his eyes, but hope.

It was the same for Mukuro and Chrome. The color of the Mist Earrings were losing its brightness, so they knew their memories were going to soon vanish to dust. That's why the two were spending the last moment of remembrance by sitting on the couch next to each other. There was a somber, yet comforting silence between the two. Their fingers were intertwined as their hand-holding grip was growing tighter as each second went by. Both of them knew the end was coming.

"I hope Boss won't be too sad," Chrome softly spoke, gripping tighter on Mukuro. "I don't want to see tears falling from him. It's rare that he cries and it hurts for us Guardians since we know the tears that pours are shed for us… His tears are warm, but grow cold once they hit the ground."

The indigo-haired teen couldn't help but put on a sad smile. "Those tears of Sawada Tsunayoshi's kind of resemble his bonds with us, being born as warm then hardening to cold ice."

The girl silently nodded. She was beginning to cry gently herself, knowing the pain that her boss was going through. The sympathy was getting to her. Mukuro used his free arm to pull her into an alleviating hug. If he was the type of person to express his emotions, the male was sure he would be spouting tears of his own. The air was chilled with a killing melancholy that would freeze their tender hearts, after all.

"A-and it was b-because of B-Boss that I met you, M-Mukuro-sama…along with Ken, Chikusa, M.M.-san, and the rest of…Boss' loving f-friends. I-If we forget Boss, then I w-won't remember a-anyone… We'll be strangers, Mukuro-sama. I don't want to be a-alone again. W-What do I do?"

Her voice was wavering from a quiet volume to a louder one. The tears of hers made no sign of stopping anytime soon. Everyone's relationships were going to break, just like that. It was Tsuna who took the role as the rope to tie them all together. It was because of him that everyone's bond with one another were strong and sturdy. But if the rope broke, then everything else would break with it. In this case, however, it was more like everyone would be disconnected.

"You stay here, dear Nagi. Even if we're strangers after this, we'll remain together with the Kokuyo Gang along with the Guardians and all your newfound friends. Sawada Tsunayoshi won't release us that easily."

Soon enough, they slept soundlessly, leaning onto each other for support and comfort. Even though the end was coming, they - as in everyone - would work together to rebuild a new beginning. This time with a sturdier rope to bind and hold.

After all, this was the very definition of _family_.

. . .

During the time Nana was out of the house, Tsuna began packing his belongings with Uni and Byakuran. Since Uni was five, she couldn't do much except put some of his books in the bags that Byakuran brought with him. The young girl was soon worn out from trying to lift the heavy furniture. Despite not doing too much to help, she was thanked by the two older boys.

It was weird, at first, for Tsuna to be in the same room with Byakuran since the brunet never cooperated with the former enemy like this for a long period of time. But the boy had gotten used to it after a while. The two had engaged themselves in a light chat while packing up Tsuna's stuff. The brunet didn't plan to take too much with him since he didn't want to the other two to carry a lot. He didn't want to carry heavy loads either. Only the important things like his school supplies, clothes, and daily necessities were good enough.

The albino-haired stated that they would be shopping the next day, anyway, for all three of them. Good thing tomorrow was the start of the weekend.

Still, Tsuna could not believe he was with Byakuran and Uni… in the same house. More like the same room! And no one was fighting. Byakuran was undeniably kind and friendly, much like Uni was. This side of the white-haired guy actually existed? The brunet had to wonder how things would have been if the albino never tried to take over the world. They could have ended up as great friends. All three of them.

_Friends?_ Tsuna laughed lightly at the thought. That sounded funny.

Byakuran looked up to the boy with a curious face, as well as the resting young girl. The two looked at one another before letting out their own chuckles and giggles. If anyone looked at the three right now, he or she can tell that they held a special bond - a unique bond that no one else in the world contained.

One can say they resembled the harmonious sky.

. . .

It was like those moments, Fran figured. One second the boy knew whatever he was going to do, and the next second he had forgotten his objective and past thoughts.

He found himself sitting on an airplane seat with a frog backpack right in front of his chest. He had been hugging his bag tightly, it seemed. His numb fingers and very pale hands were just enough to prove it. They boy also saw that he was in the fancy part of the plane. VIP section, perhaps?

_Must have used my illusions_, he thought, hugging his backpack tighter and pulling it closer. For some reason, Fran was getting this nervous feeling as the plane was flying closer to its destination. _Where am I going, anyway?_

Only a few people were in the VIP section. Most of them were wearing expensive looking suits. He was the only one, among the others, who had poor looking clothes on and the only kid of this part of the aviation machine. Everyone else was sleeping, so it must have been late at night or something. He had to wonder how long he was inside of the airplane. His butt was getting numb. He would much rather sleep in his warm, comfortable bed.

Fortunately, there was an attendant walking around and checking up on each passenger. Fran motioned for the woman to come towards him, which she did with a smile.

"Where is this plane going?" the boy asked in a monotone voice.

The attendant looked at him funnily for a moment. One of her eyebrows was raised higher than the other. "We'll be arriving in Kokuyo, Japan in an hour or so. Is there anything else you need?"

The teal-haired illusionist frowned slightly at the answer_. Japan? Do I have any business to do there…? Hm, maybe I do. I must have done a lot just to use my powers to go to Japan…_"No, that's okay. Thank you, kind lady."

Fran watched the woman leave abruptly; she was most likely seeing the boy as strange by the conversation they just had. Really, was there anyone who would board a plane without knowing where he or she would be going? But Fran didn't care about what other people thought. All that he had in his mind was why he was going all the way to Japan. He figured there was something to do there, but what?

He looked out the small, circular window with a bored expression. The television in front of him wasn't providing much entertainment. Not only was all this boring, it was confusing. Seriously, why did he book a trip to…Kokuyo? The town name or city name wasn't familiar to him at all. Well, okay, it was giving some kind of…nostalgic feeling. The boy never visited Japan once in his lifetime so it wasn't like he knew what to do once he got there. Fran was just glad he was a quarter Japanese and knew how to speak the language.

_But, geez… I'm getting this weird vibe. The closer I'm getting to Japan, the more anxious I'm starting to feel. There's something for me to do there… Something important is going on. There's someone, I think, out there…perhaps. Am I supposed to help him or what?  
><em>  
><em>…The atmosphere felt different all of a sudden now that I'm thinking about this. I feel…an illusion. It's probably coming from the person I need to help. That person is probably lost in the lone sky, too.<em>

. . .

The stars were twinkling high in the sky. Their glow was faint, but the celestial shapes were nice to look at. That's why Tsuna was staring at their sporadic sparkles with a small smile that shown happiness and its opposite.

The night sky's obscurity was starting to succumb to the gentle morning glimmer, signalling that morning was approaching soon. The chill was still there in the air, so he was hugging himself with the blanket. The boy wasn't planning to sleep anytime soon. His eyes were wide open. Byakuran and Uni were still inside of the house, sleeping snugly.

It seemed like Byakuran had moved to Namimori not long ago since the house was empty and many boxes were still concealed shut. There were no permanent beds yet, so the three had decided to sleep on the floor, with futons of course. It was odd, but the comfortable sleep had brought a smile to his face. They weren't Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, or Lambo, but the Sky-attribute users had been so nice to him.

The decision Tsuna had made was quick and he partly regretted it. Leaving his mother was something he didn't imagine to happen so suddenly, but he couldn't help it. His own mother was forgetting about him and staying with her would just make him remember past memories. Her oblivion would just make him remember the fact that she would not ever remember her own son… Ever. Like everyone else.

He let out a sigh. Why was everyone forgetting him? He never wished for this to happen. Seeing the disappearing sentiments was constantly bringing water up to his eyes and there was no way to stop them. The rain in his heart was chilling the precious moments he had buried inside of it. Everything was dissolving away, becoming intangible and unobtainable.

_…The fight with Daemon Spade had to do with this. That's what Hibari-san and Chrome were saying beforehand. That force around me… What is it about, anyway? I wish the two figured out before all this memory disappearance took place. I may never to able to figure it out now. All I have helping me are Byakuran and Uni. Come to think of it, why are they the only ones to remember me while everyone else is forgetting?_

The door to the porch slid open, revealing the little soon-to-be Sky Arcobaleno. Tsuna turned around, putting up a small smile and motioned for her to sit next to him. After sitting down, Uni put up a single finger to her lips, signalling to be silent since Byakuran was still asleep. He quietly laughed and nodded.

Still, the brunet was glad to have Uni beside him like this. If the girl had been with Byakuran, then he could trust the white-haired other. He never imagined the three of them like this, and all of them holding the sky attribute, the mood was pleasant and soothing.

"Can I call you Tsuna instead of Sawada-san?" she asked with a cute smile embroidered on her lips.

He let out a chuckle and nodded. "Sure, Uni… Hey, why are you here and not with Aria-san?"

"Oh, because I felt something bad about to happen!" She made a big circle with her arms, symbolizing how big the problem was. "I wanted to come and help Tsuna! Byakuran, too! My mommy told me to come to Japan and help you! She knew Byakuran would come here since she can sense the future, so she sent me here in Byakuran's care, hehe! It's okay. Byakuran isn't bad anymore. He's a really nice person and loves the people he care about. He accepted the loss, so Tsuna has nothing to worry about!"

"So Byakuran came to this part of Japan too, so that he can help me?"

"Yup!" She put on a grin as her eyes closed into a smile of their own. "We were really worried about you so we came as quick as possible!"

A fluffiness of some sort had entered his heart. His face colored pink from the concern that the two provided for him. Having others forget about him had brought him so much pain, but getting love from these two was starting to spring him up to life again. The sudden change of emotions was making him feel surprised and elated at the same time.

He felt a hand snaking into his own. Uni gave him a gentle smile and gripped tighter. She wanted to tell him that everything was okay, not just by words but by the warmth that she was trying to transfer to him. It seemed to work since Tsuna had a much calmer face than before.

"I know I died in the future, but I think the Tri-Ni-Set provided me with a new life for the present. We all fixed the future, so this…miracle gave us all another chance to rebuild our lives. I don't understand it much, but whatever the reason is, I'm glad…that I was granted a new life to help you along with Byakuran."

"There's something I don't understand, though." His smile dropped as he made a face of contemplation. Uni squeezed his hand, giving reassurance. "Why is it that…everyone is forgetting about me? Do you know…? And why is it you two that only remember? It's all very confusing."

She nodded, looking up to the night sky. "It is. You can think of everyone like the stars. They're only out there during the night and are gone for the day, but they always come back to shine the night sky without fail! Your friends right now are like that, I think! Think positively about this, Tsuna! Byakuran and I will always be here to help and we'll be with you until the very end! You can think of us as the stars that never fade away from your sky!"

"So you're going to also shine in the morning light?"

"Hehe, yup!"

Tsuna let out a heartfelt laugh, patting the young girl's head. He was happy to know that Uni was cheering him up like this, since it showed how much she wanted him to be in high spirits. Now the boy was sure that Byakuran would do the same. No one was fighting anymore and they were all in this together. That's what Uni was saying and the girl wasn't going to back down on her word.

She started to laugh along, happy to know that the brunet was genuinely laughing. Besides, the laugh of his was contagious. Uni found herself laughing right after hearing the pleasing sound from his lips.

The door slid open again, revealing Byakuran. This time, Tsuna gave him a bright smile, which the white-haired smiled back to. He sat on the other side of the boy and placed the blanket that he brought out on top of them. The blanket was still warm, so the chilly breeze was not threatening. Uni scooted closer to Tsuna and leaned onto him for support.

If one watched them right now, he or she can tell the sight was loving and cordial.

"It's kind of weird seeing me as a teen and Uni as a five year old, right?" Byakuran asked, chuckling a bit. "Well that's how old we are right now in the present. By the way, I'll be transferring to Namimori Middle tomorrow. Uni, what about you? Do you want me to bring you to a nursery or something? Or do you want to stay home by yourself?"

"I kind of wanted to go to the same school with you guys," she answered, frowning a bit. She turned her attention to the older boys. "I want to see Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome…but I can't do that. So…I guess I should just stay home and take care of this place. It's okay! I can do chores and cook! I'm a smart five year old! I have the mind of a fifteen year old since I have the memories of the future fight!"

The white-haired teen nodded. "Sure. Do what you think is best, okay?" He paused, turning his head to the dim lit sky. "So, Tsunayoshi-kun, is it okay if I call you Tsuna, too?"

"S-sure, Byakuran…" He was kind of unsure whether to call the other boy that.

"Byakuran is fine. You're wondering why I'm transferring schools, right? Well, I'm going to help you through this. Trust me, I'm not going to try anything funny anymore. You're a good person, Tsuna. Just by seeing you with your friends during the future, even I felt that fuzzy feeling one feels when he or she is with close friends. I…know that feeling. It's soothing. Besides, I lost that fight fair-and-square. There's no point in fighting anymore if I'll keep losing."

Tsuna shook his head. "Don't worry. I know that I can trust you. After all, you came all the way here with Uni just to help me."

"Byakuran is very nice!" Uni said with enthusiasm. "And we'll always help you, like I said before! You don't deserve this, Tsuna…"

"That's right," Byakuran agreed. "I've been doing some thinking before. You know how everyone has forgotten you, right? Well, I believe Uni and I are the only ones who didn't because of our powers. You know about how we can see the future and go to different parallel universes, right? Even if we forget everything, our power will allow us to remember right away. Do you think so, too, Uni?"

"That's what I thought! And we also knew what happened during your fight with Daemon Spade. You see, we both had a dream… It was about the fight between you and him. Every single detail played into our unconscious mind. We also saw something… Tsuna, did you feel anything funny during your last collision with him before he tried to escape?"

He frowned, looking down to his stomach area, which was covered by the blanket. "Maybe… All he did was stab me, I think. It was no big deal. It didn't hurt much."

"Are you sure?" Byakuran asked, raising an eyebrow. "No one else saw that. It looked…deadly."

"No, I'm okay. See, I'm alive, aren't I?"

Uni and Byakuran looked at one another with slight skepticism, but they knew to trust Tsuna. Still, there was that nagging feeling in them that it was something more. Something else happened during that fight, they figured. There was a detail that no one else knew, and it could have been something to do with the forgetfulness.

But what, exactly?

Uni pulled out her free arm from under the blanket and pointed to the horizon with a tender smile tugging her lips. "Look, guys! The sun is coming out!"

The other two's heads turned to the gleaming sun poking out from the horizon. Grins brightened up their faces as they silently stared at the glowing, daytime star. Morning had arrived, and Tsuna was glad to spend this day with the two besides him.

A feeling of harmony filled his whole body. Was it because he was watching this beautiful sight with the two? Was it because the sun was filling him up with energy? Or was it because he was spending this cherishing moment when knowing that this brand new day was going to be spent with a new, shared bond? Whatever the reason was, Tsuna was glad that he was with the two people he never thought he would see again. Former enemy or deceased sacrifice…both were important to him now.

The future was the past and the present was the present. Well, none of that mattered. The morning light was up, and the three were going to start a new friendship together. In the meantime, they would fix the old friendships and rebuild for a better future.

. . .

Despite being morning time, Kokuyo Airlines was crowded. Now that Fran arrived, he had no idea where to go. Find the person that he was thinking about during the ride? That was impossible, despite feeling that force lingering in the air. All he knew was that there was a person emitting out said force. From where, he wasn't sure. It was going to take a long time just to know exactly where the source was.

The boy let out a sigh, hugging his backpack tighter. _What was I thinking? How will I found one person through all these people? Japan is such a big place. There's no way I could find a single person like this. Ah, I should have just stayed in France and just leisurely spend my time there with Grandma. This is boring…_

_But it's not a waste of time either. Anyway, I should get out of here first. While I'm here, I should go sightseeing. Maybe I'll bump into the person somewhere. I know I'll know who that guy is once I get close to him or something. What's causing him to let out such a force like this, anyway? I never felt anything like this before._

Fran started walking since standing in a middle of a moving crowd wouldn't do any good. Better to move around than stay in one place, right? It's not like the person he was looking for would magically appear in front of him. The impossibility caused the teal-haired boy to roll his eyes. That was stupid and silly.

He only made a few steps, however. There was something else that bothered him. Someone…was here. No, it was not a person he was looking for, there was someone else. Before he rationally thought about this, the boy found himself running to the direction that led to a freeway. Fran wasn't stupid. He used his illusionary powers to get through the guards, of course.

The sun was half out so it was still a bit cold outside, but that didn't bother Fran. Like he figured, there was a jet that was landing right on that freeway right now. A private jet, the teal-haired boy figured since there was an emblem of some sort he had never seen. It looked too expensive to be a regular jet as well.

It landed safely on the ground without too much noise and Fran stopped a good distance away to not get caught with the wind. He had ran quickly to the freeway, so he was also out of breath. Running in the morning was not a part of his plan. Panting from exhaustion, the illusionist waited anxiously for whoever the person was to come out.

He wasn't really surprised to see who came out, though the person wasn't an adult. He…or she was a baby floating over the steps. The infant had a cloak on and a huge hood, so it was impossible to see his or her upper part of the face.

Fran noticed the baby stopped moving, since that little…thing was staring at him from under the hood. There was now some sort of staring contest going on between them and honestly, this was scaring Fran a bit.

"D-do I know you?" the twelve year old asked. Really, he was getting a strong vibe. Fran was so sure that he met that baby in one point of his life. Whenever that point was, he wasn't sure. But that didn't matter. They did meet somewhere. Just…where and when?

"I don't know," the baby answered. "But…you look like someone I know…or knew. Kid, what's your name?"

He gulped. "Fran. And you?"

Fran saw the infant's lips pouting upward. It must have been a look of thought or something. Perhaps they didn't know each other and this was all a weird misunderstanding? But the sentiment of familiarity was strong and powerful. First a person he sought to help for no reason on his part. Then he meets a strange, floating baby. What were the odds of these happening in someone's life?

"Your name sounds familiar, but it's not something I recall so easily. I'm Mammon…" The baby paused. "You feel the force that's coming out from somewhere nearby, don't you?"

"Yeah. You too?"

Mammon put on a sly smile. "I see. I have some business to take care of right now in Japan. An acquaintance of mine called yesterday afternoon, you see. I have a feeling you should come with me. This whole situation is getting out of control and it looks like we're both a part of this."

Fran never really trusted strangers he had never met in his life, but he found himself trusting Mammon anyway. The backpack was brought closer to his chest and the holder nodded.

"I'll go."

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: Uni is five. You know in the anime how she went to the same class as Tsuna for a while? Well, that makes her fourteen/fifteen the future. Therefore in the present, she is five. :c LOL. Well, this is all based on my opinion. Also, she is not the Sky Arcobaleno yet. Aria is still ALIVE AND KICKING. 8D

Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews are welcomed. (:


	5. cryptic familiarity

I decided to get as much as I can done before school starts. There's a week left, dammit! That means less time for writing! ):  
>And yes, I lied. I got this chapter in quickly. The next chapter might come soon! If not, then by the middle of November to December. I'm going to go on a two month hiatus once school starts, yay...<p>

I'm sorry if the characters are ooc! :( jaksldj. I tried to characterize them as best as I could. Unfortunately, this is all I could come up with. I'm so sorry! But, **stormypeach1396**, I'm so glad you're okay with it! ;;. That makes me super happy. Also **ben4kevin**, I'm okay! Thanks for your concern xD. And to those that cried...OMG I'M SO SORRY. I didn't mean for this fanfic to be that sad! LOL. :( Forgive this terrible authoress! ;_;

Thank you for your reviews! -heart- You all are so awesome! :D I love every single one of you guys!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.  
>Thank you <strong>permasmile<strong> FOR BEING THE BEST friend and editor! ;_; I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. And I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS, DONGSAENG. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong> cryptic familiarity

* * *

><p>Fran wondered how this one tiny baby had so much authority over people. Like, come on. Having suspicious, black-suited men following orders from a baby? Right now, the two had gotten into a limo that was making its way to the neighboring town, Namimori. That's where Mammon said he would meet another acquaintance of his.<em> (Mammon was a boy? Geez, go figure.) <em>

_This infant really knows so much for a one year old, _Fran thought, looking out the window and watching the blurs of houses and people going by. _I wonder if something happened to him. Maybe some other villain turned him from an adult to an infant? Haha, that's crazy. I've been thinking weirdly ever since I found myself on that plane. _

…_I'm forgetting something important. I wish I knew what it was._

He saw blurs of two teens with a young child going by soon after the thought. His heart started racing all of a sudden and the boy quickly turned back to the window after having the moment of abrupt surprise. However, the limo was moving too quickly and he couldn't see the three others anymore. Fortunately, he managed to catch a look of one of them. It was the little girl. She had a single ponytail with an orange-colored, flower-looking tattoo.

She seemed…awfully familiar.

One of them in the group caused him to freeze everyone. Was it the girl? _Naw, she did seem like someone I knew… Or know? But I'm sure it's not her. It's one of those teens that were beside her. Maybe one of them is that person I wanted to look for? But all three of them seemed happy instead of depressed. Probably not. I'm seriously becoming too inane over this whole thing._

_Then again, what does this have to do with me in the first place? I don't really care about others in general. Then, why is this one, single person causing me to feel so hurt inside? It's like I could tell how he's feeling too… What kind of person has the ability express his emotions and have others feel the same as him? Is there any person as important as him? Even the president doesn't compare to this overwhelming sentiment._

The teal-haired boy let out a quiet sigh and turned to Mammon with an expressionless face. Said baby was right now looking out another window of the limo. Fran still couldn't believe he was tagging along to meet more strangers. The funny thing was, Mammon really didn't seem like a stranger. But whatever they shared wasn't a friendship or anything. It was something more than acquaintanceship, though.

_What is Mammon, anyway? He was able to feel the force loitering in the air, like I was. Did he maybe happen to come all this way for the same reason as I did? But he said that he had to meet someone. Maybe not? But I feel as if our objectives are similar. Maybe he's an illusionist like I am? …That frog on his head in bugging me a lot for some reason. Stupid frog is making me think about myself. The hell._

_I wonder if the person he needs to meet is also another baby with a pacifier like Mammon's. What's with that indigo pacifier, anyway? I've never seen babies carry one huge thing around their necks. …Now that I think about it, that thing looks like it's exerting some aura. A…mist like aura. Mammon really reminds me of myself, even though I don't think we're all that similar. But still, have we maybe been associated in something together in the past…?_

"Hey, Fran. We're here."

Fran blinked, shaking his head a bit. He looked out the window to see that the limo had indeed stopped and they were in front of some strange gate. He noticed that Mammon was getting out of the limo, so Fran quickly unclipped the seat belt, grabbed his frog backpack, and opened the side door to get out.

The baby was walking on the pavement, instead of floating. Fran quickened his pace to catch up to Mammon. None of them talked during the walk up the long stairs as they walked side by side. The only sound heard was their footsteps, the periodic and soft howls of the wind, and the leaves that ruffled with the breezes.

By the time they arrived to the top, there was no one there. Fran was a bit confused and turned to Mammon, who let out a sigh at the same second.

"Stop messing around, Reborn, and come out."

Fran felt a presence coming from a tree nearby. No wonder he didn't see the person Mammon was supposed to meet. The other...baby was behind a tree, hiding from their view. Once the words spoken from Mammon were out, the hidden figure revealed himself. The teal-haired boy wasn't really surprised by "Reborn" being a, well, baby but the fact that he had a gun in his hand was scary.

_What are these two? Super babies?_

The gun changed its form into a chameleon with wide, yellow eyes. Even Fran's eyes showed surprise from that. It's not like anyone sees a chameleon who can change into a gun or any kind of weapon. That was definitely strange and weird. Especially babies in an expensive looking suit with a gun in his hand. Unlike Fran, Mammon walked over to the other as Reborn walked towards the darkly dressed baby.

Reborn stopped to take a look at the preteen illusionist, who gulped at the sudden glance. His eyes narrowed as a wave of familiarity washed over him. The teal-haired boy was someone he...kind of knew. But from where? Reborn wasn't so sure and was wondering why Fran was here in the first place.

"So," Mammon started to say, breaking Reborn's gaze away from Fran, "tell me. What did you call me for? You couldn't have called any of the others?"

"I'm surprised you came here willingly without asking for money," the baby hitman smirked. "Before I continue... Who is the kid behind you? Does he know about...us?"

Mammon took a quick look at Fran, who had a slight look of confusion although his expressionless face masked over the disorientation pretty well. "That's Fran, an illusionist like me. He doesn't know, but I don't think it's too bad if he does. It won't really make a difference. Oh, and Fran, that's Reborn. We're both associated with the mafia."

_Mafia? And Mammon seems to be an illusionist, like I am. _"That's pretty cool. The thing is I've never seen infants involved with the mafia. You two must have super powers or something."

"We're two of the seven strongest babies, being the Arcobaleno," Reborn said, deciding that it was okay to shortly explain. "Well, whatever. That's not the issue. Viper, the other day, I heard some...familiar looking students talking. My mind is kind of clouded right now. I'm not sure if I was eavesdropping, but I do remember something. These teens were talking about a mist attribute force circling around this certain person... Whoever he or she is, I can't remember. I knew what I wanted to say beforehand, but I can't think of it anymore."

Mammon saw that Reborn's hand was paling. The Sun Arcobaleno was starting to shake slightly (or violently?) and the baby illusionist could tell that Reborn was showing some emotion to this person, whoever he or she was. It was strange since the professional hitman never acted like this for anyone. Well, maybe for Luce, but no one else.

"I need your help," Reborn concluded, letting his fedora tilt forward to hide his eyes.

_Everything is so...strange and secretive_, Fran thought in his mind, clutching onto his backpack straps and biting his lip. _Mist attribute force, huh? I'm guessing it's some kind of element. To call Mammon like this, it must mean that illusionists has the mist element or something? ...Then that must mean I can feel that force, right? Is it the thing that's been lingering around the air? It's faint, but it's there. And I know that this cryptic air is solely pointed to the person I want to help._

_The person that Reborn is talking about and the person I'm anxious to assist must be the same. This guy...has been able to control my emotions, as well as Reborn's. I can already tell he's a bit like me – not expressing our feelings and all. ...I'm sure, now, that this person is not a stranger. He's all connected to us and most likely today, everything fell apart to _absolute oblivion_._

"This all feels familiar in a way," Fran stated, bringing attention to the both of them. "I want to help this person, too. There's something strange going on and this whole time, for a while actually, I've been feeling tense and confused. That person you were talking about, Reborn, is the same one I've been wanting to help. He's somewhere out there, wanting us to reach out to him. And because of him, well, I'm saying things that are too out of character for me. He's important. I know."

There was a silence following the preteen's comment. The air around them had been stiff, but relaxing at the same time. It was a weird thing to explain. The trio was most likely thinking about the same things – this force that was puzzling to them and the meaning behind this "person."

"Forgotten," Mammon simply stated, looking up to the morning sky. "That's the word I'm getting." He paused for a while, before his lip curved up slightly. "I'll help and I'm sure Fran will, too."

"Of course. I kind of want to get to the bottom of this, too. After all, I don't like being confused by an outside force."

**. . .**

The wind chimes were swaying back and forth with the wind, letting out soft, melodious vibrations in the air. The euphonious notes seemed to be describing the calm morning and was in tune with the gentle breeze. The morning dew was evident from the sparkles it shone from the early morning light. Fingers flicked on the grass, making the dew spray around the street. The single, innocent action made a young girl giggle with delight.

"Uni, let's get going!" Byakuran called out, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Tsuna and I are waiting for you!"

"Okay! Coming!"

The young girl got up from her crouching position. She dusted off her dress and hurried to catch up to the other two. Byakuran held out a hand, which she happily held onto. She motioned for Tsuna to hold her other hand, which he did with a smile. The three continued on their way like this, hand-in-hand. The neighbors they passed all waved to them or greeted them.

They were on their way to the shopping district to buy new clothes, supplies, food, and other necessities. Tsuna had said that he didn't need a lot of things and didn't want to waste so much of Byakuran's budget, but the albino-haired assured the other boy that there was enough money he had to last him a long time.

"I have rich parents who work overseas, so don't worry," Byakuran stated. "They always send me plenty, or rather too much, so you can waste as much as you want. Don't worry. They know I'm living in a new house with you two. They don't really mind as long as I'm doing well in my studies."

"Just let me know if you need anything, then," Tsuna said with a pout on his face. "I feel bad."

"Haha, sure. I'll let you know when that time comes."

The three walked down the quiet streets with light chats. It reminded the brunet of his other two best friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera. They would always go to school like this or hang out. Excluding the hand-holding part, of course. (Unless Yamamoto dragged the other two to school by holding hands and running with amazing speed.)

It's not that he would rather prefer the company of his best friends though. There was nothing wrong being with Uni and Byakuran like this! It's just that spending time like this with his new good friends made him feel like he was replacing the old memories. Many often said that trying new things is fun and even life-changing, but Tsuna couldn't find himself to forget the past. He didn't want to be reminded of the freezing temperature in his heart. Uni and Byakuran had melted some parts, but not everything.

It was a cold world out there. There was no way his heart was going to fully thaw if these memories kept taunting him. Every minute there was something that always reminded him of those valuable experiences were continuously killing him. Anecdotes played in his mind rapidly and repeatedly, engraving themselves with blowing blizzards that ironically burned his whole body. It was as if he was the only one highlighted in the world. Everything turned black and white, while he was the only one in color. Or was it the other way around?

Typhoons and tsunamis raged in the sky. No, _his_ sky. The sky in his world. Lightning sparked, illuminating and emphasizing the dull darkness that represented his surrender of reality. The ground clouds gathered towards him, creating a mist barrier in which no one can reach for him. Ominous clouds accumulated and rolled across the sky dangerously, also covering the azure color it once held. Rain fell in the speed of bullets, destroying the land around him.

And yet the boy was burning inside, as hot as the sun. Being alone in this desolated world... It reminded him of the previous lifestyle he once had. The world where he stood alone. The world where everyone was bright, except him. The world where he was known as a nonentity.

He suddenly felt a tug on the end of his shirt. The bland world around him vanished, leaving no traces, and he was sent back to reality. He looked down, seeing Uni looking up to him with tears streaming down her eyes. Tsuna let out a gasp, feeling tears roll down his own eyes. She was gripping hard on his shirt, not bothering to wipe her tears or anything. Seeing Uni like this, Tsuna felt a tide of anguish hitting him wholly. Even Byakuran stood there with a cheerless face.

_Did I make them like that...? _The tears strolling down would not stop. _Did I cause this grief to spread? I was...being selfish. I have these two important individuals in my world now, and yet I'm being reminded of how unfair my life is. They said they would help me...and I'm forgetting that. I've been so forlorn that I didn't notice they were sharing my pain with me. How can I do such an awful thing to them?_

Uni hugged the boy tightly, burying her face in his shirt. She started wailing incoherent words that were mumbled in his shirt, but Tsuna knew she was saying that he was never destined to be alone or something along those lines. All he knew for sure was that she was crying for _him_ and was hugging him like no tomorrow. She wanted to free him from the barren world he was trapped in. Not just her; Byakuran, too.

Despite his own waterworks, Tsuna found a way to smile and soften his gaze. He bent down and positioned himself so that he was now easily hugging the young girl back. She had her arms wrapped around his neck now. Byakuran had bent down to embrace the both of them with a small smile adorned on his face. Two cried while the last comforted.

"We're here for you. We'll _always_ be here for you."

**. . .**

Reborn had been one of the people to see the touching sight, unnoticed by the trio who wasn't aware of the people watching them. Usually the baby hitman was apathetic about these situations and just ignored them, but this certain one was getting to him. It's not like he knew the three making the scene or ever met them in his scene. ...Or did he?

His heart stopped when he saw them, which forced him to watch them from afar. His fedora hid his face so just in case the trio saw him, they wouldn't know who he was. But why was he acting like this? For some reason, the hitman wanted to go up to them and say that everything was going to end okay. This really was not like him. He was supposed to be harsh and be indifferent to such annoying emotions. That's why he was a professional hitman who killed without regret.

_Without...regret, huh?_

At that moment, a rolled up letter dropped in front of him. He stared at the paper with narrowed eyes, observing it for a few seconds. It was an expensive type of paper, used by someone with a professional type of job. A thin red string was knotted around. Reborn could see a few sparks of fire coming out from the paper, but it wasn't the burning kind. That only meant one thing. It was a message from the Ninth.

Reborn picked up the tied, rolled up letter and undid the knot. He opened the paper to clearly see the Dying Will flame burning lively right on top of the Vongola Family symbol.

_Reborn,_

_For some reason, I noticed that there is no one in line for the Vongola Tenth boss. Because of this, I've decided to hold an Inheritance Ceremony for the only candidate illegible for the Juudaime position. I welcome you to the ceremony that will be held in three days from now. I've sent invitations to many others, including the other Arcobaleno._

_There's also another reason why I invited you and the other Arcobaleno. I would like to discuss it with you and the others as a group. I hope you see you all here on the day._

_Timoteo_

The baby put on a small frown, tipping his fedora upward. Casually, he rolled the letter back and put it inside his suit pocket. There was a candidate for the tenth boss, huh? He wondered who he or she was. That person would also have to have his or her own guardians, as well. When did they find someone that quickly? And this person...who was capable of the position? He would have to be strong.

Reborn shook his head, letting out a sigh. He was troubling himself with the possibilities and the thoughts. He decided to head to Italy to figure it out then during the ceremony. It didn't matter right now, anyway. All that he had in mind were the three back at the sidewalk...who were not there anymore.

_Hm, wonder where they went... And who were they? How can they make me feel so...weird? They were...kind of familiar. ...Odd._

_**. . .**_

The trio was finished shopping with everything by the end of the day. Byakuran had gotten the new furniture to be delivered in a few days. They got groceries that would last them a week and all the necessities for school and stuff. It was a fun day for Tsuna, overall. During the shopping trip, the boy had momentarily forgotten about his friends which meant not saddening himself much. Spending time like this with Byakuran and Uni was something he did not want to erase. Ever. After today.

He felt special. There were many losses that happened since yesterday, but the boy had gained new friends. Uni and Byakuran were like Gokudera and Yamamoto, except the sky-attribute ones were more friendly. He had lost his friends, but there were new ones. No one replaced each other, of course. He was just glad that the nice air of friendship didn't disappear from his life. Uni and Byakuran were patient with him, too. It was so loving...

They decided to stop by a nearby playground to rest. Their bags were left on the side and all three of were chatting with each other by the swings. The sun was setting down, leaving a vibrant orange glow in the sky and the rest of the setting. Tsuna was glad that he was able to spend the sunrise and the sunset with them. Watching the miracle of nature on the day of their spending time was enjoyable. It even brought a fuzzy feeling to his chest. Seeking happiness like this was a miracle itself, for Tsuna, even with the turmoil in his heart.

He was watching Byakuran push Uni, who was giggling happily. Ever since Reborn came to his life, he had met such wonderful people, even if some were acquaintances. As time went by, he had gotten a hold of many great moments to remember. As days went by, their bonds only grew stronger. That's why he felt lucky. His relationships with everyone never went down.

Until yesterday, Uni and Byakuran promised they would do as much as they can to help. Help everyone else remember. And this was all for him. Tsuna couldn't help but feel luckier.

"Tsuna, push me!" Uni exclaimed, shooing the white-haired teen away.

He smiled brighter than this morning and nodded. The boy walked towards the back of the swing and started to push her back. She let out a sound effect of each swing...which got him to remember about the kids: Fuuta, I-Pin, and...Lambo.

He wondered how they were doing and where in the world they were. I-Pin was probably back in China training with her master, the Storm Arcobaleno. Lambo had probably left for his family, the Bovino Family. And Fuuta most likely left with the either of them or was safe with some other mafiosi. With their own families... He missed them so much. It wasn't going to be lively in his home life anymore. And he would actually get breakfast in the morning. Was that a good thing?

The reason all three of them were in Namimori was because of him. And now that they didn't remember him, all three kids would resort to whatever lifestyle they had beforehand. It was like that for everyone, too. A life without him...

He never knew his arms stopped pushing or that Uni was in front of him with a sad smile. His attention escaped from space once Uni gripped his hand. She put on the best smile, even having her eyes close into a joyous look. Byakuran had gripped his other hand with reassurance with a smile on his face as well.

"We'll have everyone remember in no time," Byakuran said confidently, hoping to reassure the brunet. "Based on what you've told us about what happened, I believe everyone is forgetting everyone else that was associated with your mafia life. That's why your mother didn't remember your guardians. So what I'm saying is that none of your guardians will remember each other and that applies to everyone you met after you entered the mafia world..."

"But don't worry!" Uni cried encouragingly. "We'll go through this together, Tsuna! No matter how hard it may be, I _know_ we'll be successful! And then we'll triumph in the end because you're you, Tsuna! Everyone loved you, no matter who. Getting their trust back is something I know you will do well because all your friends trusted you wholly. I saw that when I was with you and your friends. There was a warm atmosphere between you and each friend of yours!"

"I hope..." He sighed, but he didn't seem to release happiness with the sigh. The boy was starting to feel more positive after hearing his two friends. "Thank you so much for doing all this for me. Really, I can't thank you enough. But, Uni...there's something I've been wondering about."

She tilted her head. "What is it?"

"Are you okay being here in Namimori? I mean, what about Aria-san and Gamma? Don't you miss your own family...?"

Byakuran gave her a look of worry as she dropped her head. Tsuna began regretting what he said since he could feel her sudden sadness overwhelming him. He bent down to give her a comforting hug, which she gladly took.

"She's...going to die very soon," Uni started to say, trying her best to keep her words flowing. "Probably in a few days. The same thing happened when I remember it. It was around this time that she was going to die. I should be there for the Family, but it's okay. Gamma's there, so he'll be able to look after things while I'm gone." She let go of the hug to show a small smile. "Besides, I _chose_ to come here. I wanted to help you, Tsuna. You're very important to me. And don't feel bad at all! Byakuran would have done the same."

He nodded in agreement. "And I'm sure anyone of your friends would have done the same if they were in our positions."

The brunet pulled the both of them into a group hug. Both were surprised by the abrupt motion, but gladly returned the embrace. For the next few minutes, the only things that were present were a comforting silence and a strong sentiment of love and amity. Oh, and Reborn. But they never noticed him.

**. . .**

Reborn had watched the three from the entrance of the park. He was just making his way back, but had felt the familiar feeling from this morning, and of course it was the same three people he saw from before. He tried picking up some words from their conversation, but didn't want to risk being grounded out eavesdropping. The friendship between them was undeniably solid... It felt all too familiar.

This kind of relationship... He had seen it somewhere before.

He couldn't pinpoint the oddity of the nostalgia, so Reborn decided to take his leave...but not until he saw the flower tattoo on the girl's face. His mouth slightly opened with shock and his eyes widened from under the shade his fedora provided.

It was the same tattoo as Luce's.

**. . .**

A knock vibrated through the spacious room. After getting a response of permission, a maid entered the room and left a single letter on top of the coffee table in the middle. She bowed, staying in the position for a while, then took her leave.

Looking out a huge window was the leader of Varia, Xanxus. He let out a scoff before walking towards the table and snatched the letter in a fierce manner. He tore it open and roughly took out the paper with the handwriting he knew very well. His "father's" handwriting.

However, a smirk came up on his face. He tossed the letter into a trash bin and left the room.

_Xanxus,_

_I hereby claim you as the new Vongola Tenth._

* * *

><p>Ubergasp O: . Tsuna is now officially NOT Vongola Tenth, hurhur.<p>

Thank you guys for reading! Reviews are welcomed! Tell me what you think? :)_  
><em>


End file.
